The Daughter of the Swan
by Elinor-Kallvood
Summary: Принц Каспиан трубит в Рог королевы Сьюзен, чтобы призвать Древних Монархов. Но с ними в Нарнию попадает Элинор Кэллвуд, которая оказалась дочерью Прекраснейшей Королевы.
1. Часть первая Глава 1

**Глава 1. Нарния? А что это?**

-Элинор Кэллвуд, если ты сейчас же не встанешь, опоздаешь на поезд, - громко сказала мама из соседней комнаты.

«_Было бы здорово_!» - сонно подумала я, но уже через секунду до меня дошло. – «_Что?»_

Я бросилась в ванну, расплетая бигуди.

Через полтора часа я подходила к станции. Оттуда доносились крики:

-Бей, бей его!

Я с трудом пробилась через толпу. Дрались братья Пэвенси, Эдмунд и Питер, и шайка Джона Нейта. Нейта я просто видеть не могла, а Пэвенси... Питер мне нравился, как человек, он никогда не грубил и не обзывал. А его младший брат Эдмунд, он полная противоположность Питера, не было случая, когда бы он не нахамил. Джон свалил Питера и начал избивать ногами, а его дружки присоединились. Эдмунд накинулся на Джона, и свита Нейта, чтобы помочь своему главарю, набросились на Эдмунда.

_«Опять драка! Интересно, что они в этот раз не поделили? Этот Нейт уже и Питеру на нервы действует!»_

Тут офицеры их разогнали. Я присела на свободную скамейку и поставила вещи рядом.

_«Вот и школа… Каникулы закончились так быстро! А через пять минут приедет поезд…» _Я закрыла глаза и прислонилась головой к холодной стене. Вдруг у меня возникло ощущение, что меня что-то куда-то тянет, и это «что-то» с каждой секундой становилось все сильней и сильней. Я вскочила и испугано осмотрелась, но рядом никого не было.

_«Что происходит?»_

Дул сильный ветер, мимо станции с огромной скоростью пронесся поезд, плитка падала со стен, а сами стены начали пропадать.

_«Какой ужас! Что случилось?» _

Я начала нервно оглядываться, все, кто был на станции, казалось, ничего не замечали.

Спустя несколько секунд я оказалась в пещере, а у входа в нее стояли… Пэвенси! Они вышли из пещеры и, смеясь, побежали по песчаному берегу. Я медленно вышла за ними и дрожащим испуганным голосом крикнула:

-Эй! Может кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит?

Все четверо с удивлением обернулись.

-Кэллвуд? – Сьюзен недовольно смерила меня взглядом. – Как ты сюда попала?

-Сюда, это куда?

-Это будет очень сложно объяснить.… Понимаешь, Элинор, существуют миры, кроме нашего, и это один из них, - сказал Эдмунд. – Попасть сюда можно только… с помощью магии.

-Что? И вы…. Вы использовали магию и затащили меня сюда?

Все Пэвенси переглянулись и рассмеялись.

-Нет, Элинор, конечно же, нет! Пит, я думаю, надо все рассказать. Ты – Верховный Король, тебе и решать!

-Конечно, Эд.

-Год назад нас отправили к старому профессору Керку, подальше от войны. Его дом был просто огромный, и в одной из комнат Люси нашла старый платяной шкаф. Иногда в нем открывалась дверь, портал, ведущий в Нарнию. Тогда Нарнией правила Белая Колдунья по имени Джадис, а по пророчеству Нарнию должны были освободить два сына Адама и две дочери Евы, то есть четыре человека. Ими мы и стали, с помощью Аслана.

-Кто такой Аслан?

-Великий Лев, именно Он создал Нарнию, одной лишь песней.

-Великий Лев? Песня? Нарния? Какой бред…

-Почему бред?

-Львы не умеют петь, а уж тем более создавать песней мир.

-Ты еще не поняла, что это не просто лев, это Бог Нарнии?

-Бог-животное?

-Он всесилен! Ни один человек с ним не сравнится ни в мудрости, ни в могуществе.

-Ну да, конечно, – я оглянулась на пещеру, но Англия бесследно исчезла. – Ладно, я уже посмотрела вашу Нарнию, как мне попасть обратно?

-Никак, пока этого не захочет Аслан.

-А как сделать так, что бы он захотел?

-Тоже никак, Он сам знает, когда нас отпускать.

-Отлично! Я и так опоздала на поезд из-за его прихотей. Надеюсь, он доволен?

-Успокойся, пока ты в Нарнии, в нашем мире не пройдет ни секунды.

-Ладно, допустим, на поезд я не опоздаю, но я не хочу торчать здесь и развлекать льва.

-Тяжело нам с ней будет, - пробормотал Питер.

-Я не просила меня сюда переносить, все претензии ко льву, раз вам со мной тяжело!

-Элинор, - сказал Эдмунд. – Пока ты в Нарнии, и мы ничего не можем изменить, тебе придется довольствоваться нашим обществом. А поэтому, смени свое недовольное выражение лица на веселое, оно тебе подходит гораздо больше. И это совсем не трудно, в Нарнии ведь так красиво!

-Да, я вижу, особенно вон те развалины.

Я указала на высокую скалу с обломками колонн.

-Здесь что-то не так, в Нарнии не было развалин, - сказал Питер. – Нам нужно туда подняться.

-Я не пойду туда!

-Решай, либо ты идешь с нами, либо остаешься здесь одна, - предложил Эдмунд.

-Ладно, я пойду с вами!

Мы поднялись туда и увидели яблоневый сад.

-Эл, лови, - Эдмунд кинул мне одно.

Я поймала его, но, повертев в руке, ответила:

-Спасибо, я не хочу. Кто знает, может оно отравлено? Это не мой мир все-таки.

-Мы едим. А вообще, зря ты так говоришь! Неизвестно сколько мы пробудем в Нарнии, если ты ее полюбишь, тебе будет легко, если нет – мучайся.

Я пожала плечами и назло всем откусила кусочек яблока. К моему удивлению, оно было просто таким вкусным, сочным и спелым, что мне показалось, в нашем мире таких яблок нет.

-Не могу не признаться, но таких прекрасных яблок я в жизни не ела!

-Вот видишь, я же говорил, что надо быть веселей! – ответил Эдмунд. – Нарния начинает тебе нравиться!

Я промолчала. Мы гуляли в саду, осматривая руины. Колонны цвета слоновьей кости были хаотично расположены в саду, некоторые из них оплетал плющ. Кое-где встречались целые стены.

_«Наверное, это место когда-то было очень красиво! Оно даже сейчас выглядит дружелюбно»_

-Это остров! Нам отсюда никак не выбраться, – крикнул Эдмунд.

-Прихоть Аслана, – сказала я.

-Элинор, может, хватит? Я же вижу, ты притворяешься! – сказал Эдмунд.

-Посмотрим, на самый крайний случай построим плот, - ответил Питер.

-Как вы думаете, кто мог жить здесь? – спросила Люси.

Сьюзен направилась к младшей сестре. Наклонившись, она что-то подобрала.

-Думаю, что мы, - ответила девушка, рассматривая находку.

-Это мое! – к старшей сестре подошел Эдмунд. – Из моих шахмат.

-Каких шахмат? – спросил Питер.

-Ну, в Англии у меня вроде не было золотых шахмат, верно?

-Неужели… - прошептала Люси и куда-то побежала.

-Люси, - мы бросились за ней.

-Вы не видите?

Девочка начала расставлять на каменной плите братьев и сестру.

-Вообрази стены и колонны вон там, и стеклянный свод, - девочка закончила и встала слева от Сьюзен.

-Кэр-Паравэл, - прошептал Питер.

-Кэр-Паравэл? Что это?

-Это наш замок, - ответила Сьюзен.

_«Красивый, наверно, был замок…»_

-Что же здесь произошло? – задумался Эдмунд. - Надо получше осмотреть руины, может быть, мы что-нибудь узнаем.

Развернувшись, он начал тщательно осматривать остатки замка. И, присев к камню, парень пробормотал:

-Вот и первая подсказка… катапульта.

-Что? – переспросил Питер.

-Он не сам рухнул! Кэр-Паравэл взяли штурмом. Как странно…

-Что? – хмуро спросил Питер.

-Во-первых, тут никто не живет уже сотни лет, во-вторых, Кэр-Паравэл был не на острове.

-Да, правда. Эд, смотри, - Питер указал на каменную стену. Она почти полностью была обвита плющом.

-Ты думаешь… - Эдмунд покосился на старшего брата.

Они подошли к стене и отодвинули ее с немалым усилием, за ней была гнилая дверь, которую Питер быстро сломал. Мы увидели ступеньки, уводящие в темноту.

-Конечно, спичек ни у кого нет? – задал риторический вопрос Питер, отрывая кусок ткани от своей рубашки.

-Нет, но может это? – предложил Эдмунд, доставая из сумки фонарик.

-А раньше ты этого сказать не мог?

Эдмунд спустился вниз первый, освещая дорогу, за ним шли Сьюзен и Люси.

-Элинор, - позвал меня Верховный Король. - Ты идешь?

-Эмм…. Я лучше побуду здесь. Я… боюсь темноты. Да и вообще, я никогда не знала Нарнию и не уверена, что там не прячется чудовище.

-Ой, да брось! Эд идет первым, если что, ему и достанется.

-Добрый ты, - ответила я.

Я осторожно пошла по ступенькам, стараясь не оступиться и не упасть, но, как часто бывает, когда чего-то боишься, так оно и происходит. Я наступила на камень и подвернула ногу. Питер успел подхватить меня:

-Осторожнее!

-Спасибо, я говорила, что мне не надо было идти.

-Чепуха.

Все ждали нас с Питером у ворот. Он распахнул их и сказал:

-Невероятно, все на месте!

Это была сокровищница, фонарик Эда не понадобился – свет солнца проникал через дыры в потолке и стенах. Четыре больших каменных сундука стояли полукругом у стены. За каждым сундуком была статуя короля или королевы.

_«Какие прекрасные статуи! Они так искусно сделаны. И лица у всех отражают мужество, отвагу и мудрость. Потрясающе! Они мне кого-то напоминают…»_

Эдмунд, Люси и Сьюзен подбежали к сундукам.

_«Неужели! Это же Пэвенси, только взрослые!»_

-Поверить не могу, неужели это все ваше? – спросила я, рассматривая огромный рубин. – Теперь мне надо называть вас Ваши Величества?

-Элинор! – в голосе Эдмунда сильно чувствовался упрек. – Нет! Даже не пытайся.

-Я была выше, - после длительного молчания проговорила Люси, рассматривая платье, которое было явно не по ее размерам.

-Ну и куда старше, - ответила Сьюзен.

-Учитывая, что прошли сотни лет, ты была младше, - добавил Эдмунд.

Питер дунул на щит, и с него слетел толстый слой пыли. Верховный король медленно подошел к своему сундуку, открыл его, взял меч, задумчиво посмотрел на него и прошептал:

-Риндон.

Навершие меча было украшено львиной головой, рукоять сделана из красного металла, а гард – из золота. Питер вынул из алых ножен Риндон, на лезвии были написаны слова, Питер прочитал их вслух:

-Оскалит Аслан зубы,

Зима пойдет на убыль

-Гривой Он тряхнет,

Нам весну вернет, - закончила за брата Люси. – Всех наших друзей, мистера Тумнуса и Бобров, их уже нет…

Мы переглянулись, и Питер твердо сказал:

-Пора узнать, что здесь твориться!

Пэвенси переоделись и заставили меня одеть платье. Питер взял Риндон, Эдмунд – Эвеллем, полуторный меч с серебряным эфесом, и длинным тонким лезвием. В навершии был рубин. Сьюзен – лук и колчан со стрелами, а Люси – алый кинжал, очень напоминающий уменьшенную копию Риндона, и алмазную бутылочку с соком огнецвета.

-В чем дело? – спросила она у сестры.

-Мой рог, я оставила его в седле, в последний день.

-Элинор, это тебе, - Питер протянул мне лук.

-Нет, я не возьму, я не умею стрелять!

-Сью тебя научит.

-Да? Предупреждаю, меня очень трудно чему-нибудь научить.

-И возьми вот это, - Эдмунд дал мне кинжал.

-Одно из двух либо лук, либо кинжал. Мне больше нравится кинжал, но, наверное, он мне не поможет, я в жизни никого не убивала и вряд ли смогу убить, - ответила я.

Когда мы вышли из сокровищницы, солнце уже стояло над горизонтом.

-Что-то мы задержались, - сказала Люси.

Мы решили переночевать рядом с сокровищницей, Питер и Эдмунд кое-как развели костер, а Сьюзен, Люси и я собрали яблоки.

-Ладно, я сдаюсь, мне нравится в Нарнии. Но… почему я попала сюда? Как я связана с этим миром? – задумчиво спросила я, садясь у костра.

Все молчали, и через несколько секунд Люси ответила:

-На этот вопрос может ответить только Аслан. Нам обязательно надо Его найти!

-Если Он сам не найдет нас, - добавил Эдмунд. – Но, если ты попала в Нарнию, значит ты замечательный человек с чистой душой. Нам надо хорошенько выспаться, я потушу костер.

-Да, выспаться! Завтра нам предстоит решить, как можно выбраться с этого острова, - сказал Питер.

Я легла на мягкую траву и посмотрела на звездное небо.

_«Замечательный человек с чистой душой,…а Эдмунд изменился! Очень сильно и в лучшую сторону. Куда делся тот наглый мальчишка, который обзывал меня год назад? И главное, почему он исчез?»_

-Элинор, ты спишь? – прошептал Эдмунд.

-Нет, - тихо ответила я.

Эдмунд лег рядом со мной.

-Красивое небо, - сказал он, - Хочешь, я покажу тебе созвездия? Когда мы правили, знали звезды наизусть, а сейчас они ничуть не изменились.

-Конечно, хочу! Даже очень!

-А ты уже влюбилась в Нарнию, если согласилась. Вон Леопард, видишь звезду, а по бокам от нее еще шесть? – он указал на маленькую кучку звездочек.

-Да.

-И если вон ту, самую дальнюю, соединить с другой звездой, которая над ней, получится созвездие леопарда. А вон Корона, две расположены внизу, пять – вверху, видишь?

-Да, вижу. Как это интересно! Меня всегда увлекала астрономия, но никто не объяснял, а разобраться самой просто нереально. А небо здесь и правда красивое, намного красивей, чем у нас…

-Да…. А если серьезно, что ты думаешь о Нарнии? Как тебе она?

-Ты был прав. Мне она нравится, с той секунды, как я попробовала яблоко. Может, это воля Аслана. Кстати, теперь мои слова, что я наговорила про него утром, кажутся полным абсурдом. А может быть то яблоко, которое ты мне бросил, после него все и началось.

-Магия. Она есть в Нарнии, а яблоко – ее часть, в каком-то смысле. Эта магия проникает в душу каждого гостя и жителя Нарнии, только когда она проникнет в его душу зависит от того насколько он счастлив, великодушен и чист душой. Ты как раз такая!

-Ты думаешь.

-Я уверен.

-И еще, во мне проснулось ощущение чего-то родного и близкого, будто эта страна всегда была моим домом. Только, меня по-прежнему мучает один вопрос,… ты знаешь, какой.

-Лу права, только Аслан сможет ответить на него.

-Расскажи мне об Аслане. Какой он?

-Такой… Что не описать словами. Одно Его имя… - Эдмунд запнулся и замолчал.

-Что-то не так?

-Нет, все нормально, я хотел рассказать о том, что чувствовал, когда впервые услышал имя Аслана. Это произошло на Бобровой платине, когда Бобр произнес Его имя, каждый из нас что-то ощутил, но, если Питер, Сьюзен и Люси почувствовали прилив сил, радости и счастья, то мною завладел сильнейший страх.

-Почему? – спросила я.

Эдмунд молчал. А через несколько минут прошептал:

-А что ты почувствовала, когда впервые услышала имя Аслана?

-Мне показалось, что я в безопасности, что все хорошо, словно я и не попадала в чужой мир. Если честно, я наговорила про него всю эту ерунду только из желания позлить вас. Ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

-Сейчас я не могу тебе это рассказать, но скоро ты все узнаешь, обещаю. Спокойной ночи.

-Спокойной ночи, - еле выдавила я из себя.

Через несколько минут сон меня одолел.


	2. Часть первая Глава 2

**Глава 2. Дочь Королевы.**

-Элинор, - позвал меня чей-то голос.

-Еще пять минут, - пробормотала я и перевернулась на другой бок.

-Элинор! Вставай, дочь Прекраснейшей Королевы! – голос стала громче, величественней и упорней.

Я проснулась и осмотрелась, все Пэвенси спали, звезды уже блекли, луна повисла над самым горизонтом, а на востоке занималась алая заря.

-Кто здесь? – я уже хотела разбудить Питера или Эдмунда, как вдруг из-за яблонь вышел огромный лев.

-Элинор, - это был голос льва, и он будто звучал у меня в голове.

Мне было очень страшно, но этот страх был не от того, что я боялась льва, а будто передо мной стоял кто-то, кто сильнее выше и могущественнее всех.

-Аслан, - прошептала я.

Лев улыбнулся:

-Да, милая. Пошли, я покажу тебе кое-что и объясню, почему ты попала в Нарнию.

Великий Лев развернулся и пошел вглубь сада. Мы шли между деревьями, и Он рассказывал:

-Ты знаешь, кто такая Джадис?

-Колдунья, которая захватила Нарнию и наслала Столетнюю Зиму?

-Верно, но до Колдуньи в Нарнии были правители – потомки тех, кого избрал я. Последней из этих правителей была Лилиана Белая Лебедь. Она была настолько красива, что лесное озеро, в которое она поглядела, хранило ее отражение год и один день. У Лилианы была дочь, когда девочка родилась, кентавры предсказали, что она поможет спасти Нарнию, девочку назвали Дергейс.

Через три месяца после рождения принцессы в Нарнии случилась беда: погибла яблоня, посаженная на заре времен мальчиком Дигори, эта яблоня защищала Нарнию от Джадис. Сразу после этого несчастья, Колдунья убила Лилиану, ее жертвой была и дочь королевы, ведь она знала предсказание, но девочку я защитил и спас, отправив ее в другой мир, в том мире принцессу назвали Элинор.

-Что? Аслан, ты хочешь сказать, что я… я и есть та принцесса? –меня будто ударило током.

-Да, Элинор, но не бойся, ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Посмотри в озеро, - тихо сказал Аслан и дыхнул на две ивы, их ветви раздвинулись и открыли озеро. – Именно это озеро хранило отражение твоей матери.

Я огляделась и только сейчас заметила, что Аслан привел меня в совершенно незнакомое место, наверное, оно даже не на нашем острове. Потом подошла к воде и увидела свое отражение, такое четкое, будто в самом лучшем зеркале. Вид у меня был ужасный: перепуганное выражение бледного лица, темные круги под глазами, а сами глаза так сильно покраснели, словно я рыдала три часа, и ко всему этому прибавлялись спутанные каштановые волосы, - _«Какой ужас!»_

Раздалось очень тихое рычание, но я услышала.

-Не время, Дергейс! – сказал Аслан.

-Прости…

-Повторяй за мной, Дергейс:

Когда дочь Лебеди вернется,

Посмотрит в озера гладь,

Снова солнце улыбнется,

Снова будет оно сиять.

После того, как я повторила строки, самые первые лучи солнца осветили озеро. Аслан оглушительно зарычал, его рык был подобен раскатам грома, и от него вода озера поднялась и закружилась в огромном водовороте. Я отступила назад.

-Не бойся, он не опасен, - сказал Лев.

Из водоворота вышла девушка.

-Ваше Величество, - она поклонилась Аслану, потом посмотрела на меня и, сделав легкий и изящный реверанс, сказала:

-Приветствую Вас, Принцесса Дергейс, идем.

Девушка дала мне руку. Я растеряно взглянула на Аслана, Он молча кивнул. Я взяла девушку за руку, и мы вошли в водоворот. К моему удивлению, вода не причиняла вреда, можно было свободно дышать, ни одна капля не попала в легкие.

Когда все закончилось, и озеро снова стало спокойным, на мне было светло-голубое платье. В правой руке был белый кинжал, его рукоятка была в форме лебедя с вытянутой шеей и расправленными крыльями.

_«Как странно, такое чувство, что я уже видела его когда-то»_ - я повертела кинжал. – _«Да этот кинжал дал мне Эдмунд в сокровищнице!» _В левой руке было маленькое круглое зеркало, я посмотрела в него, но, вместо своего отражения, увидела женщину небывалой красоты.

-Это зеркало показывает то, что сейчас важно. Это твоя мать – Лилиана, - сказал Аслан.

-Лилиана.… Так ужасно осознавать... – я не договорила.

-Да, Дергейс, твоя судьба нелегка, но ты справишься, награда будет достойной. Идем, скоро проснуться Короли и Королевы Золотого Века.

Я шла за Львом, как во сне, но вскоре стала замечать знакомые места, мы вышли на поляну, где спали Питер, Сьюзен, Эдмунд и Люси.

-Аслан, ты будешь с нами?

-Да, в свое время.

«Когда» - мелькнул у меня в голове вопрос, но я его не задала.

-Для меня всякое время близко, - с улыбкой ответил Лев и исчез.


	3. Часть первая Глава 3

**Глава 3. Тайна Справедливого короля.**

-Эдмунд, Эд, проснись.

Парень что-то сонно хмыкнул.

-Эд, проснись!

-Элинор, что случилось? – юноша машинально схватил меч и увидел меня. – От… откуда у тебя это платье?

-Я видела Аслана!

-Что? Надо разбудить остальных… Питер, Сью, Люси, вставайте!

-Эд, что случилось? – недовольно пробормотала Сьюзен и сонно посмотрела на брата, а потом на меня. – Ого, Элинор, ты все еще продолжаешь меня удивлять!

Питер и Люси окончательно проснулись и уставились на меня.

Я рассказала им все, что случилось со мной этой ночью. Повисло молчание.

-Вы мне не верите? – спросила я.

-Верим, но… получается, ты – законная наследница престола, - сказал Питер. – Почему Аслан не показался нам?

-Он сказал, вы сами должны найти Его.

-Ты можешь показать это озеро?

-Н-нет, я начисто забыла дорогу туда, даже не помню, как Аслан меня к нему вел. Помню только то, что Он мне говорил.… И, кажется, это озеро находиться не на острове.

-Отлично, озеро мы тоже не увидим! Принцесса Дергейс! – сказала Сьюзен.

-Хватит! Вы думаете, что мне все это нравиться? Что я просто сгораю от счастья? – с тяжелым вздохом я встала и пошла прочь.

-Молодец, Сью, браво! - донесся до меня недовольный голос Эдмунда. - Элинор, подожди!  
>Парень догнал меня:<p>

-Не сердись на Сьюзен, она совершенно не думает, что говорит. Относится хорошо только к тем, кто ей нравится, а остальных считает пустым местом. Самое ужасное, что она раньше такой не была.  
>-Да, еще в прошлом году она была другой.<br>-Когда мы вернулись из Нарнии, сильно изменились. Особенно я… - Эдмунд замолчал.

-В каком смысле?

-Я... помнишь, вчера вечером я кое-что тебе не рассказал?

-Да.

-Я думаю сейчас самое время тебе узнать обо мне правду.

-Звучит не очень весело, ну что же, давай.

-Когда Лу впервые попала в Нарнию, никто из нас ей не поверил. Все подумали, что она ее просто придумала. Однажды я увидел Лу поздно вечером, она направлялась как раз в комнату со шкафом. Я решил напугать ее и пошел за ней, тогда-то Нарния впустила и меня. Догнать Люси я не сумел, и… мимо меня на санях проехала Белая Колдунья.

Эдмунд закрыл глаза.

-Королева? Эдмунд, что случилось?

-Когда Джадис узнала, что я человек, сразу предложила сесть к ней в сани. Отказаться я не мог: передо мной была королева, и я слишком испугался. Я сел, а она спросила, чего бы мне хотелось. Я сразу подумал про рахат-лукум. И она дала мне его. С того момента все пошло наперекосяк, сначала я выдал ей, что нас четверо, потом рассказал про Тумнуса.

-Кто такой Тумнус?

-Прости, мы же ничего толком не рассказали тебе о Нарнии. Тумнус – это фавн, знаешь кто такие фавны?

-Да, я люблю мифологию, а причем тут Тумнус?

-Первым, кого встретила Лу, когда впервые попала в Нарнию, был Тумнус. Он должен был рассказать Джадис о появлении в Нарнии человека, но вместо этого, он спас Люси.

Я рассказал Джадис про Тумнуса, она пообещала сделать меня королем Нарнии, а Питера и остальных – моими слугами. Я тогда очень обрадовался, ведь Питера просто терпеть не мог. Колдунья отпустила меня, а я обещал привести брата и сестер. Я почти сделал это, но нас встретили Бобры, они рассказали про арест Тумнуса и про пророчества. Я ушел один и стал предателем, - последние два слова Эдмунд сказал почти беззвучно.

-Что?

Он задумчиво смотрел на землю.

-Когда я попал к ней в замок, я увидел ее истинную и понял, что натворил. Она сделала меня своим рабом. Когда Питер и девочки пришли к Аслану, Он смог спасти меня. Однако Джадис не угомонилась, она явилась, требовать мою кровь: по обычаю Нарнии, каждого предателя она убивает на Каменном столе. Вместо меня она убила Аслана, по Его воле. Сьюзен и Люси видели казнь, а на рассвете началась война. Я так хотел хоть что-нибудь исправить, мне было абсолютно наплевать, что будет со мной. Мне удалось сломать палочку Джадис. За это Колдунья показала, как ее палочка убьет последнего врага своей хозяйки: она вонзила ее в меня, - Эдмунд невесело рассмеялся. – Было очень больно. Потом пришел Аслан с девочками и армией нарнийцев и убил Колдунью. Когда Питер, Сьюзен и Лу подбежали ко мне, я был еле живой. На Рождество Люси подарили сок огнецвета, который лечит любые раны, и меня удалось спасти.

Ты наверняка заметила, как сильно я изменился… это из-за этого.

-Да, еще как изменился! Эдмунд, я вижу, ты боишься своего предательства.

-Нет, нет.

-Эдмунд!

Он опустил голову.

-А что мне делать? Гордиться этим?

-Для начала надо простить себя.

-Как?

-Разве это так сложно? Аслан и остальные простили.

-Достоин ли я этого прощения?

Я несколько секунд молчала, обдумывая свой ответ, и, наконец, сказала:

-Конечно, достоин! Тебя простил Аслан, а в Нем больше справедливости, чем во всех нас вместе взятых. Я была с Ним всего несколько часов, но могу с уверенностью это сказать.

Эдмунд молча посмотрел мне в глаза. Казалось, его взгляд проникал в самую душу, и он был наполнен такой болью, что я не выдержала и отвернулась.

_«Что я делаю? Ему сейчас очень нужна поддержка. А теперь, после того, как я отвернулась, он не поверит мне»_

-Эдмунд, я говорю это от всего сердца.

-Почему ты пытаешься меня успокоить?

-Я просто не могу смотреть на то, что твориться с тобой, и как ты мучаешься.

Ты так изменился, стал гораздо внимательнее к окружающим, а от этого все стали лучше относиться к тебе.

-Спасибо, мне действительно не хватало этого разговора, сейчас стало немного легче. Может,… пошли к остальным?

-Я,… когда они рядом, мне кажется, что я лишняя.

-Чепуха! Ты - принцесса Нарнии, а разве принцесса Нарнии может быть лишняя в Нарнии? Если кто-нибудь только попробует тебя обидеть, будет иметь дело со мной! – он поправил прядь моих волос. – У тебя очень красивые глаза, синие, как небо.

-Спасибо…

-Можно, я буду называть тебя Дергейс? Это ведь твое настоящее имя.

-Мне будет очень трудно привыкнуть,… но раз ты хочешь, можешь называть меня так.

_«Только тебе я и разрешу» _

-Пошли?

-Да, пошли.

_«Эдмунд! Ты – ангел!»_

Мы вышли на нашу поляну.


	4. Часть первая Глава 4

**Глава 4. Гном.**

-Долго вы, мы уже хотели за вами идти, - съязвил Питер.

-Очень смешно! – ответил Эдмунд.

-Нам надо уходить отсюда, - сказал Питер уже серьезно.

-Может, сначала позавтракаем? – Люси состроила милое личико.

-Ладно, Люси, как скажешь!

Завтрак был коротким и скучным. Кроме яблок ничего найти не удалось, и нам пришлось довольствоваться ими.

-Нам надо выбираться отсюда, - сказал Эдмунд, когда мы поели.

Мы вышли на каменистый берег острова. Он был с другой стороны острова от той пещеры, которая «переместила» нас в Нарнию.

-Кажется, я понял, - сказал Эдмунд.

-Что ты понял? – спросил Питер

-Помните, вчера я сказал, что здесь будто не жили сотни лет. А когда мы целых пятнадцать лет прожили в Нарнии, а потом вернулись, у нас не прошло ни секунды! Это значит, что в Нарнии и в нашем мире время течет по-разному. И пока мы были один год в Англии, в Нарнии прошли целые века!

-Я думаю, ты прав, Эд, - согласился Питер и улыбнулся. – Представляю, как нам все удивятся…

-Смотрите! – прошептал Эдмунд. – Лодка! И, кажется, люди в ней пытаются кого-то утопить!

Два солдата поднялись, схватили нечто брыкающееся и опутанное веревками.

-Бросьте! – громко крикнула Сьюзен, накладывая стрелу на тетиву.

Солдаты испуганно оглянулись и с размаху бросили пленника. Сьюзен отпустила стрелу и взялась за следующую. Один из воинов взял арбалет, но, заметив, что вторая стрела Сьюзен попала в его спутника, бросился в воду. Все произошло так быстро, что когда я отвела взгляд от удирающих мужчин, Питер и Эдмунд выходили из реки. Верховный король спас пленника, а его младший брат причалил брошенную солдатами лодку к берегу. Питер опустил пленника на землю, а Люси разрезала веревки.

-Бросьте! Лучше ничего не придумала? – пленником оказался гном. Он был коренастый, ростом, примерно, трех футов, с рыжей бородой и крючковатым носом.

-Сказал бы просто спасибо! – ответила Сьюзен.

-Они бы меня и без подсказки утопили!

-Может, не стоило им мешать? – заступился за сестру Питер.

-А за что тебя хотели убить? – поинтересовалась Люси.

-Это тельмаринцы! Они всегда так!

-Тельмаринцы? В Нарнии? – удивился Эдмунд.

-Где вы были последнюю тысячу лет?

-Рассказывать долго, - усмехнулась Люси.

-Вы шутите? Вы – Древние Короли и Королевы?

Пэвенси переглянулись.

-Король Питер, Великолепный, - Верховный король протянул гному руку.

-Вот этого мог бы не добавлять! – сказал Сьюзен.

-Вот уж верно! – улыбнулся гном.

-Как тебя зовут? – хмуро спросил Питер.

-Трам.

-И ты считаешь, что мы не можем быть королями Нарнии? – Эдмунд всеми силами сдерживал свой гнев.

-Эдмунд! – я крепко взяла его за руку. – Что с тобой?

Младший Пэвенси смягчился и улыбнулся:

-Все нормально, Дергейс.

-Дергейс? – Сьюзен рассмеялась.

-Не обращай на нее внимания, - шепнул мне Эд и обратился к гному. – Трам, так ты не ответил на вопрос. Ты считаешь, мы недостойны королевских титулов?

-Эх, мальчик… в смысле, ваше величество, конечно достойны! Просто понимаете, принцу Каспиану нужны воины, а не дети.

-Принцу Каспиану, кто это?

-Это долгая история, я расскажу ее после завтрака.

-Мы только что позавтракали, и у нас только яблоки, - сказала Люси.

-Яблоки ничего, но свежая рыба гораздо лучше!

Гном достал из лодки рыболовные снасти, и через двадцать минут в лодке лежал довольно большой улов. Я, Сьюзен и Люси развели костер, а Трам приготовил рыбу. У нее был такой приятный запах, что в нас снова проснулся аппетит. После того, как все закончили есть, Трам набил свою трубку и начал рассказ:

-Принц Каспиан – законный наследник тельмаринского престола. Его дядя Мираз давно мечтает захватить трон…

-Узурпатор, - шепнул Эдмунд брату с презрительным выражением лица.

Питер криво и также презрительно улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.

-Ему удалось это сделать, но Каспиана он убивать не хотел – у него не было своего наследника. Недавно этот наследник появился, Каспиан, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь, бежал в лес. Нарнийцы встали на его сторону. Мы поможем ему, а он – нам. Наставник Каспиана Корнелиус нашел рог королевы Сьюзен, то есть ваш, ваше величество. Вы сами знаете его волшебную силу – приводить помощь. Но вот где именно появиться тот, кто может помочь, мы не знали. Тараторка, это наша лучшая белка, отправилась на Равнину Фонарного Столба, а я сюда, к Кэр-Паравэлу. Я совершил большую глупость, и меня поймали, но как видите исход один – я оказался у четырехтронного замка. Когда Каспиан трубил в рог, он хотел призвать взрослых опытных воинов, а не маленьких детишек!

-Хватит! – вскричал Эдмунд. – Ты сомневаешься в наших способностях? Ты не веришь, что мы участвовали в битвах и победили Белую Колдунью?

-Эд, успокойся! – сказал Питер. – Трам, идем, в нашей сокровищнице наверняка найдется что-нибудь для тебя.

Пэвенси и гном направились в сторону сокровищницы, а я села на бортик лодки и закрыла лицо руками.

_«Зачем я сюда попала? Мир, в котором я прожила всю жизнь, оказался чужим для меня. Женщина, которая воспитывала и растила меня, не моя мать! И трубили в рог, чтобы вызвать не меня, а их! Мне было бы гораздо лучше, если бы я сюда не попала и не узнала, что я – принцесса. Принцесса чужого мира!»_

-Дергейс, что с тобой? – Эдмунд нежно убрал мои руки от лица и, заметив слезы, добавил. - Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?

-Почему? Эдмунд, во-первых, сюда призывали только вас, мне тут делать нечего, во-вторых, попав сюда, я лишилась: родной Англии, которую я очень любила, и матери, которую я любила еще больше, - слезы начали душить меня, и я замолчала.

Эдмунд сел рядом и ласково обнял меня за плечи.

-Дергейс… - начал он.

-Не называй меня так, прошу. Я ненавижу это имя, - перебила я его.

-Элинор, горькая правда лучше самой сладкой лжи. Ты узнала правду о себе, да, она невыносима, но все-таки это правда. Если бы ты не смогла ее вынести, Аслан не пустил бы тебя в Нарнию. Но ты здесь, а значит будь сильной и смелой, у тебя получится!

Эдмунд встал и элегантно, по-королевски подал мне руку:

-Веселей, принцесса Нарнии.

Едва заметная улыбка озарила его лицо.

_«Ты прекрасен! Если бы ты знал, что я к тебе испытываю, Эдмунд, я люблю тебя! Пожалуйста, скажи, что и ты меня любишь»_

К нам подошли остальные, Трам был в полном вооружении, ему подобрали все, что нужно. Питер позвал к себе брата, и они начали что-то тихо обсуждать.

-Давай я, если я проиграю, для нас меньше стыда, а если выиграю, он будет полностью опозорен! – услышала я слова Эдмунда. – Трам, детишкам вроде нас редко встречаются такие замечательные воины, как ты. Может, сразимся, раз уж выпал такой хороший шанс?

Эдмунд достал Эвеллем, лезвие которого блеснуло на солнце. Питер протянул гному Риндон, он взял его и согнулся под тяжестью меча. В следующую секунду он с силой ударил во Эвеллему. Начался поединок. Лезвие Риндона пронеслось над головой Эдмунда, но он сумел вовремя присесть. Тогда Трам ударил короля в лицо эфесом меча.

-Эдмунд, - простонала Люси.

_«О нет!»_

-Осторожнее! - вырвалось у меня.

Эдмунду удалось ударить гнома в спину, а Сьюзен и Люси весело засмеялись. После этого удара, Эвеллем и Риндон двигались настолько быстро, что за ними невозможно было уследить. Ловким движением Эдмунд выбил у Трама меч и победно склонился над ним.

-Бородки-сковородки! Теперь я вижу, что вы можете помочь. Но вас пятеро, а должно быть четверо!

_«Ну вот, опять!» _

Я уставилась на камни.

-Это принцесса Нарнии Дергейс. Она должна была править до нас, но вторглась Белая Колдунья и убила ее мать, - сказал Эдмунд. – Аслан отправил ее в наш мир, а теперь вернул и рассказал, кто она на самом деле. Ведь в нашем мире она была простым человеком.

В ответ я только хмыкнула и почувствовала на себе его взгляд. Он положил руку мне на плечо и прошептал:

-Все будет хорошо! Помни, что я тебе говорил несколько минут назад.

-Нам надо уходить с этого острова, - сказал Трам.

Мы сели в лодку и Питер начал грести. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, я вглядывалась в пейзажи Нарнии. Вода была такая чистая, что каждый камешек на дне был хорошо виден. По двум сторонам от реки возвышались две скалы, на их вершинах росли высокие сосны.

-Тихо как, - нарушила затянувшееся молчание Люси, взглянув на них.

-Они деревья, чего ты хочешь? - ответил Трам.

-Они говорили!

-Когда вы от нас ушли, к нам вторглись тельмаринцы, оставшиеся в живых бежали в лес, а деревья, они так глубоко ушли в себя, что совсем перестали говорить.

-Не понимаю, как Аслан такое допустил?

-Аслан? Он тоже тогда нас бросил.

-Мы ушли не по своей воле, - сказал Питер.

-Теперь это уже все равно.

-Веди нас к нарнийцам, тогда увидишь!

Все оставшееся время мы молчали, а примерно через полчаса высадились на берег. Я, Сьюзен, Эдмунд и Питер затащили лодку на берег.

-Здравствуй! – раздался тоненький голосок Люси.

Мы обернулись, огромный черный медведь встал на задние лапы и смотрел на Люси.

-Все хорошо, мы друзья, - Люси продолжала приближаться к медведю.

-Стойте, королева! – громко окрикнул Трам Люси.

Девочка обернулась к нему, а медведь помчался к ней. Почувствовав что-то неладное, Люси снова посмотрела на медведя и с громким криком побежала прочь.

-Не подходи к ней! - Сьюзен натянула тетиву, но не стреляла.

-Давай, Сью, давай! – закричал Эдмунд.

Медведь уже навис над королевой, как его сердце пронзила стрела. Стрела гнома.

-Что с ним такое? – спросила Сьюзен, опуская лук.

-Думаю, он хотел есть, - ответил Трам.

-Спасибо, - поблагодарила Люси Трама.

-Он дикий! – удивился Эдмунд.

-Вряд ли он умел говорить, - Питер прижал младшую сестру к себе.

-Одичаешь тут, когда с тобой обходятся, как с диким зверьем! – ответил гном, вонзая нож в тело медведя. – Вы увидите, что Нарния стала гораздо более жестокой.

Люси уткнулась лицом в старшего брата и заплакала.


	5. Часть первая Глава 5

**Глава 5. Признание.**

Мы шли по однообразному лесу так долго, что я совсем потеряла счет времени. Мне хотелось одного – лечь и хорошенько выспаться. Несколько раз у меня мелькала мысль: _«А мы не заблудились?»_

-Не помню этот дороги, - обратилась к Питеру Сьюзен.

-Девчонки не могут карту в голове держать.

-Это потому, что у нас головы не пустые, - возразила Люси.

-Лучше было сразу послушаться МД, - проворчала Сьюзен.

-МД? – переспросила я.

-Маленький Друг, - объяснил Эдмунд.

Я посмотрела на реакцию гнома.

-О, это совсем для меня не обидно, да? – сказал он.

Эдмунд подошел ко мне и улыбнулся.

-Как ты?

-Уже лучше.

-Я не сбился, - Питер остановился перед огромным камнем.

-Да, ты просто идешь не туда, - ответил гном.

-Ты оставил Каспиана в Тенистом лесу. Туда ближе вброд, через реку Быструю.

-Если я не ошибаюсь, в этих местах брода нет.

-Тогда все понятно. Ты ошибаешься! – Питер отправился дальше.

Никто не стал с ним спорить. Вскоре, мы оказались на краю обрыва, это было ущелье, в низу которого текла бурная река.

-Со временем вода размывает землю, углубляет русло… - начала Сьюзен.

-Ой, заткнись! – грубо прервал сестру Питер.

-Спуститься можно? – спросил Эдмунд.

-Да, кубарем! – отозвался МД.

-Мы шли правильно! – возмутился Питер.

-Есть брод около Беруны. Хотите поплавать?

-Лучше уж плыть, чем идти, - недовольно сказала Сьюзен, ей, как и мне, надоело идти.

-Аслан? – прошептала Люси. - Это Аслан. Это там Аслан! Вы не видите? Это… там.

Я пристально поглядела в сторону, куда указывала Люси, но никого не увидела.

-Ты его видишь? – спросил Трам.

-Честное слово. Он там был. Он звал нас с собой.

-Уверен, в этом лесу полным-полно львов, - сказал Питер. – Как тот медведь.

-Аслана я всегда узнаю.

-Слушайте, я не буду прыгать с обрыва за вымышленным существом, - отозвался гном.

-Я тоже в прошлый раз не поверил Люси, потом было очень стыдно, - Эдмунд грустно посмотрел на другую сторону ущелья.

-Почему я не видел? – спросил Питер

-Может, ты не смотрел? – предположила Люси.

-Прости, Лу, - Питер только пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Я грустно посмотрела на Люси, показывая, что сделала все, что могла.

Мы повернули в другую сторону.

-Что это? Вы слышите? – прошептала Сьюзен.

Откуда-то доносился шум, мы приблизились и, спрятавшись за бревнами, увидели, как у реки несколько сотен мужчин валят деревья, обрезают ветки, связывают голые стволы.

_«Строят мост»_

Трое воинов на лошадях проехали мимо нас. Все быстро пригнулись.

-Наверное, мы пошли не той дорогой, - прошептала Сьюзен.

Питер, пригнувшись, пошел обратно и знаком позвал нас за собой. Мы вернулись на то место, где Люси увидела Аслана.

-Ну и где, по-твоему, ты видела Аслана? – издевательски спросил Питер.

-Перестаньте говорить, как взрослые! Говорю видела, значит видела, - Люси подошла к самому обрыву.

-Уж я-то взрослый, - пробормотал Трам.

-Это сразу за… - под ногами девочки провалилась земля.

-Люси! - закричала Сьюзен.

Все подбежали к обрыву.

-Здесь! – королева сидела на уступе и улыбалась.

С уступа, который обнаружила Люси, можно было свободно спуститься к реке. И снова мы шли. Я просила несколько раз сделать привал, но Питер говорил, что нам надо как можно скорее попасть к Каспиану. Я устала, и утешал меня только Эдмунд. Он постоянно подбадривал меня, а когда я спотыкалась, помогал мне подняться. Только вечером мы остановились. Я бессильно села у дерева.

-Устала? – усмехнулся Эдмунд.

-Очень смешно! А ведь все так хорошо начиналось, я ждала поезд, никого не трогала и попала в Нарнию, от которой одни проблемы!

-Признайся, тебе же тут нравится, - Эдмунд сел рядом.

_«Очень! А ты особенно! Какой ты красивый.… Если бы я знала наверняка, что ты меня любишь, призналась бы в своих чувствах сейчас же!»_

-Нет, - я посмотрела на остальных, они собирались развести костер. – Можно, я не буду вам помогать, я так устала.

-Это неудивительно.

-На что ты намекаешь?

- Могу поспорить, ты никогда не участвовала в походах, – Эдмунд нагло улыбнулся.

-Да, не участвовала! И что с того?

-Именно поэтому ты так быстро устаешь, а потом отлыниваешь от работы.

-Так я еще и делать ничего не умею! – я резко встала и стала собирать сухие ветки для костра.

-Молодец, Эд! - похвалил Питер брата.

Только сейчас я поняла, что Эдмунд говорил это специально. Я со злостью бросила ветки в общую кучу и снова села у дерева.

_«Такой наглости я еще не видела!» _

-Уже устала? - Эдмунд облокотился на ствол дерева.

-Прекрати! – я не удостоила его даже взглядом.

-Что прекратить?

-Издеваться надо мной! Откуда в тебе появилась такая наглость?

-О чем ты, Дергейс?

-Я просила не называть меня так.

-Это твое имя…

-Мое имя – Элинор!

-Твое _настоящее_ имя, заметь, тут есть разница.

От возмущения я не смогла ничего ответить и просто замолчала.

-Я осмотрю местность, - сказал Эдмунд.

-Не уходи далеко, - предостерег его старший брат.

-Ладно, Гейс, ты не хочешь пойти со мной? Тебе бы не помешало прогуляться, у тебя ужасный вид.

-Первое: откуда это «Гейс»? Второе: у меня ужасный вид как раз из-за того, что мы шли весь день без остановки!

-Я просто сократил твое _настоящее_ имя. А насчет того, почему у тебя такой вид, ты сильно ошибаешься! Легкая прогулка тебя только облегчит. Чуть не забыл, пока ты не согласишься со мной пойти, я от тебя не отстану.

-Это шантаж?

-Да, это шантаж.

-Если бы я тебя не знала, ни за что не согласилась бы.

Я встала, и мы отошли от остальных. Эдмунд освещал фонариком деревья и камни.

-Ну и зачем ты меня позвал? – спросила я.

-Просто одному мне было бы скучно.

-Какой же ты нахал!

-Удивительно, что ты в этом сомневалась.

-Ни секунду!

Из-за облаков выглянула луна и осветила поляну, на которой мы стояли. Эдмунд выключил фонарик и спросил:

-Гейс, а как ты ко мне относишься?

-Пока хорошо, но если ты не перестанешь называть меня этим гадким именем, то буду плохо.

-Почему, Элинор?

-Мне оно не нравит… ты назвал меня Элинор? Интересно, ты боишься, что я буду относиться к тебе плохо?

_«Неужели? Пожалуйста, прошу, скажи это, скажи! Всего три слова»_

-Да, боюсь, ты мне дорога, Эл, очень дорога! – быстро проговорил Эдмунд.

-Эдмунд, ты мне тоже очень дорог! Я испытываю к тебе такие чувства, которые еще не испытывала ни к кому.

-Ты любишь меня? - дыхание Эдмунда заметно участилось.

-Да, - я закрыла глаза.

_«Хоть бы это не было обманом, хоть бы мои чувства были взаимны»_

-Тот ответ, который я ждал. Я тоже люблю тебя. Я не могу без тебя жить, когда ты рядом, меня переполняет счастье, - прошептал Эдмунд.

_«Ты сказал это»_

От этих слов мое сердце забилось в пять раз сильнее. Я стояла, не открывая глаза. Он провел рукой по моей щеке и его губы коснулись моих, сначала нежно и неуверенно, а потом страстно. Одна его рука скользнула по моей спине, другой он нежно гладил мои волосы. Я крепко обняла его за шею. Сколько это длилось, секунду или минуту, я не знала. Когда поцелуи закончились, я смущенно отстранилась от Эдмунда и поправила прядь волос.

-Нам, наверное, пора…

_«Зачем я это сказала?»_

-А хотелось бы, что бы поцелуй длился вечно, - прошептал он.

_«Не одному тебе! Но мне надо строить из себя скромную паиньку»_

-Да…

Он поцеловал меня в щеку.

-Я люблю тебя, принцесса Нарнии. Ну пошли.

Я кивнула. Он обнял меня за талию, и мы вернулись к остальным.

-Что-то мало вы погуляли? – голос Сьюзен был наполнен сарказма. – Для любовной парочки.

Ни я, ни Эдмунд не ответили.

-Вы будете есть? – спросила Люси.

-Я не хочу, - ответил Эдмунд, пристегивая фонарик к поясу.

-Я тоже не буду, - я села не траву.

-Почему отказалась? Неужели не хочешь есть? А ты еще говорила, что очень устала.

-Я и правда устала. Когда мы гуляли, усталость, словно, испарилась, а теперь снова дает о себе знать.

-Я же обещал, что от этой прогулки тебе станет легче.

-Да, легче… - мои глаза начали слипаться, и я заснула.


	6. Часть первая Глава 6

**Глава 6. Курган Аслана.**

-Элинор, вставай, Эл! – тихо шепнул мне Эдмунд.

-Что? Что случилось? – сонно спросила я.

-Питер и Лу пропали, идем!

-Что?

Я моментально поднялась, Сьюзен и Трам брали оружие. Я проверила кинжал и волшебное зеркало. Они были на месте, пристегнуты к поясу моего платья.

-Стойте! – раздался за холмом пронзительный крик Люси.

Мы поспешили туда.

-Питер! – закричала Сьюзен.

Питер стоит у дерева рядом с черноволосым юношей, который держал его меч. Вокруг собрались кентавры, гномы, минотавры и животные.

-Нарнийцы? – тихо пробормотал Эдмунд.

-Король Питер, - прошептал незнакомый юноша, осматривая Риндон.

-Вроде ты звал нас, - ответил Верховный король.

-Это Каспиан, – почти беззвучно шепнула Люси.

-Да, но… я думал, вы старше! – Каспиан удивленно бросал взгляды на нас.

Трам ухмыльнулся – а я говорил!

-Мы можем вернуться через пару лет, - дерзко предложил Питер

-Нет! Нет, не надо, - поспешил сказать юноша. – Просто, вы не совсем такие, как я ожидал.

Взгляд Каспиана скользнул по нашей компании и остановился на Сьюзен, которая мило улыбнулась.

-Да и вы тоже! – заметил Эдмунд, покосившись на громадного волка, который в ответ тихо зарычал.

-Общий враг объединяет даже злейших врагов! – ответил барсук.

У меня округлились глаза.

-Говорящий барсук? – шепнула я Эдмунду.

-А ты еще удивляешься чудесам Нарнии?

Из толпы нарнийцев выпрыгнул мышонок. Рост его был около одного с половиной фута, шерстка темно-коричневого цвета, на левом ушке красовалось длинное алое перо, вставленное в золотой обруч, а на поясе была маленькая шпага.

-Мы верили, что ты придешь государь! Мы вручаем тебе наши сердца, - сверкая черными глазками-бусинками, он поклонился Питеру.

Я чуть не расхохоталась на весь лес, но все же смогла сдержать смех.

_«Что это еще за прелесть?»_

-Боже, какое чудо! – Люси озвучила мои мысли, тихо обратившись к сестре.

-Кто это сказал? – мышонок услышал фраз королевы, развернулся в ее сторону, и, резко вытащив шпагу, яростно оглядывал нарнийцев.

_«Ого! Эта «прелесть» вовсе не такая безобидная, как кажется»_

-О да, я еще удивляюсь чудесам Нарнии! – так тихо, чтобы никто, кроме Эдмунда не услышал, сказала я. – Если мыши превращаются в рыцарей!

-Прости, - извинилась Люси перед благородным Мышем.

Мыш увидел, что разговаривает с королевой, и поправился:

-Ваше величество, при всем уважении, эпитеты: статный, смелый и славный более подобают нарнийскому рыцарю, - ловким движением маленькой лапки, вернул шпагу в ножны и поглядел на Питера.

-Хоть кто-то из вас владеет клинком, - сказал старший Пэвенси.

-О да. И этим клинком я добыл оружие для вашего войска, сир, - ответил маленький рыцарь.

-Отлично, поскольку у нас каждый меч на счету, - сказал Питер.

-Тогда ты, наверное, захочешь вернуть свой! – Каспиан протянул Питеру Риндон.

Верховный Король взял меч и, опустив его в ножны, развернулся, чтобы уйти.

-Стойте, вас пятеро! – Каспиан недоуменно посмотрел на меня, потом на Сьюзен и Люси.

-Начинается, - пробормотала я.

-Это принцесса Дергейс, - Питер указал левой рукой на меня. - Она должна была править еще задолго до нас.

-В смысле? Когда это?

-До Белой Колдуньи, она правила бы, если бы все шло, как надо.

Видно, что Каспиан сгорал от нетерпения узнать, что значит это «если бы все шло как надо», но все-таки принц ничего не спросил. Длинным строем нарнийцы двинулись в путь. Питер шел впереди всех и что-то обсуждал с Каспианом. За ним гордо шествовал черный кентавр, я, Эд, Люси и Сьюзен были в середине, а перед нами шли Трам, чернобородый гном и барсук.

-Ну, как они тебе? – шепнул барсук МД.

-Противные нытики, упрямые, как ослы поутру, особенно эта принцесса - ответил гном.

Я возмущенно сверлила взглядом Трама. А Эдмунд с улыбкой прижал меня к себе.

-В твоем вкусе! – усмехнулся чернобородый гном.

-В общем, да, - согласился МД.

Люси догнала Мыша и, слегка наклонившись, спросила:

-Привет! Первая наша встреча была не очень приятной.

-Ничего, ваше величество, главное, что мы поняли друг друга. Познакомится с вами и вашими царственными братьями и сестрой большая честь для меня.

-И мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться с тобой. И еще, пожалуйста, зови меня просто Люси.

-Вы – королева, поэтому я не могу обещать, что буду всегда называть вас по имени! Ой! Простите, очень невежливо с моей стороны не представиться, меня зовут Рипичип.

-Какое красивое имя для рыцаря!

-Спасибо, ваше величество, а кто эта таинственная принцесса, которую вы привели с собой?

-Это дочь королевы Лилианы.

-А что имел ввиду ваш царственный брат. Его последняя фраза была очень туманна.

-Это очень долгая история. Когда-то давно жила королева Лилиана Белая Лебедь…

Дальше я не стала слушать.

_«Как же меня достало это! Они издеваются? Мне и без них «очень весело», так еще и они повторяют мою историю через каждые пять минут!»_

-Знаешь, меня уже злят однообразные темы разговоров, - сказала я Справедливому. – Неужели обязательно по сто раз повторять одно и то же про мое прошлое, пусть даже и за моей спиной?

-Я дам тебе один маленький совет: просто не обращай на это внимания.

-Тебе легко говорить!

Всю оставшуюся дорогу мы шли молча. Наконец, перед нами открылось огромное поле, на другой стороне которого находился огромный холм. Когда мы подошли поближе, я поняла, что это курган. Места, где не было плит, из которых был построен курган, росли высокие деревья, создавалось ощущение, что эти они были неотъемлемой частью кургана. Я, Пэвенси и Каспиан вышли вперед и остановились перед дорожкой, ведущей в него. Она была под небольшим наклоном, так, что чем дальше уходишь по ней, тем ниже находишься. По бокам от нее выстроились кентавры, отсалютовали нам мечами и сделали из них «арку».

_«Какое жуткое место, у меня от него мурашки по коже! Надеюсь, мы здесь недолго пробудем»_

Пэвенси, как по команде направились в курган. Эдмунд схватил меня за руку и потащил за собой. После нас пошел Каспиан, а за ним и все нарнийцы. В кургане, освещающимся светом факелов, кипела работа, фавны носили какие-то вещи, гномы ковали оружие, минотавры следили за всем.

-Да тут не меньше тысячи нарнийцев! – восторженно прошептала я.

-Все, кого мы смогли найти, - ответил Каспиан. - Знаю, вы привыкли к другому, но это крепость.

-Питер, - Сьюзен, которая уже успела осмотреть курган, позвала брата. – Ты должен это увидеть.

Питер кивнул и пошел к сестре, захватив с собой факел. Я, Люси, Эд и Каспиан направились за ним. Мы оказались в тихой пещере, Верховный король осветил факелом стены. На них были рисунки, очень напоминающие наскальные знаки древних людей, но в сотни раз красивее. Две девушки скачут на льве, два короля и две королевы, стоящие рядом с тронами.

-Это мы, - проговорила Сьюзен.

-Что это такое? – спросила Люси.

-Не узнаешь? – ответил вопросом Каспиан, взял факел и позвал нас за собой.

Мы углубились еще дальше в пещеры. Несмотря на три факела, которые несли Питер, Эдмунд и Каспиан, там было очень темно. Стараясь не упасть, я положила руку на плечо Эдмунда. Пещера расширилась, а Каспиан опустил свой факел к узкому углублению у стены. Вдоль нее по пещере пробежала тонкая полоса огня, показывая нам узоры на стенах. В центре пещеры был разломленный пополам стол, а за ним, за большой каменной аркой на стене было изображение величественного Аслана. Эдмунд тихо вздохнул, его лицо было таким печальным, будто вся радость исчезла, взгляд короля устремился на Льва. Я никогда не видела его таким подавленным, только раз, когда он рассказывал мне о своем предательстве, хотя даже тогда он казался веселее.

-Что случилось? – шепнула я ему.

-Это тот самый Жертвенный Стол, на котором Аслан умер вместо меня, - ответил Эдмунд почти беззвучно, голос был таким, словно король изо всех сил старался сдержать слезы.

-Эдмунд, помнишь, ты говорил мне, надо быть веселее? А сам не очень следуешь этому совету. Не вешай нос!

Эдмунд отвел взгляд от Аслана и посмотрел на меня. Он словно говорил: «Ты не знаешь, что я чувствую!» Я не нашла подходящих слов, чтобы ответить на такой взгляд.

-Эл, все отлично, - Справедливый король Нарнии выдавил кривую улыбку. – Тебе не стоит из-за меня беспокоиться.

-Ладно, потом об этом поговорим, иначе нас услышат.

Люси подошла к Столу и, положив на него руку, сказала:

-Аслан знал, что делает!

-Боюсь, теперь наш черед! – сказал Питер.

_«В смысле наш? Умереть, как Он?»_

-Ваши величества! – через несколько секунд в пещеру ворвался фавн, нарушая молчание.

-Что случилось, Нереб? – обеспокоено спросил Каспиан.

-Тельмаринский солдат наблюдал из-за деревьев. И ускакал, как только я его заметил.

-Это плохо, это очень плохо! Они знают, где мы. Нереб, собери всех, у нас будет совет, - сказал Питер.

Когда все собрались, Верховный король начал:

-Ясно, что тельмаринцы собираются напасть на нас. Вопрос лишь, когда это будет? Войско Мираза приближается.

-Что вы предлагаете, государь? – спросил Рипичип.

Питер и Каспиан в один голос ответили:

-Мы должны по ним ударить.

-Начать готовиться…

Каспиан от взгляда Питера замолчал.

-Мы должны напасть раньше, чем они нападут на нас, - сказал Питер.

-Безумие, замок никто еще не брал! – возразил Каспиан.

-Так мы будем первыми! – самоуверенно развел руками Верховный король.

-На нашей стороне внезапность, - высказался Трам.

-Но здесь куда надежней! – Каспиан всеми силами старался убедить Питера не рисковать.

-Если сделать запасы, можно продержаться хоть вечность, - поддержала Каспиана Сьюзен.

-Мне под землей куда спокойнее! – сказал Боровик.

-Вижу, вы славно потрудились, но это не крепость, это – склеп! – Питер посмотрел Каспиану прямо в глаза.

-Ага! И если тельмаринцам хватит ума, они возьмут нас измором! – подтвердил Эдмунд слова брата.

-Ужасно, - взглянув на сидящего рядом Эда, пробормотала я себе под нос.

Эдмунд лишь положил руку мне на плечо.

-А что скажет принцесса Дергейс? – Каспиан с надеждой посмотрел на меня.

Я открыла рот, не зная, что сказать, и покосилась на Эда, но тут же овладела собой и сказала:

-Мне было бы гораздо лучше здесь, но раз Питер и Эдмунд утверждают, что оставаться в этом… месте, значит идти на смерть, то надо брать замок.

-Неужели мы настолько трусливы, что будем прятаться от врага здесь? Надо показать Миразу, что мы не так слабы, как он думает. Я на вашей стороне, сир! – обратился к Питеру Рипичип.

-А ты сможешь справиться с гарнизоном? – Питер подошел к главному кентавру Громобою.

-Или паду в бою, сир, - после небольшой паузы ответил тот.

-Вот это мне и не нравится, - сказала Люси, которая сидела на одном из обломков Стола.

-Что-что? – переспросил ее старший брат.

-Можно подумать, есть только два варианта: здесь умереть, или там.

-Ты не слушала нас Лу.

-Нет, ты не понимаешь, Питер! Или ты забыл, кто победил Белую Колдунью?

-Мы и так ждали Аслана слишком долго!

Люси хотела что-то ответить, но от злости не смогла найти слов, и обиженно отвела взгляд от брата.

-Какой у тебя план? – спросил Каспиан, который уже смирился с решением Питера.

-Мы нападем вечером. Для начала опиши мне замок и расскажи, где можно найти его слабые места, они могут быть очень полезны для нас. И какие могут возникнуть сложности при его захвате.

Каспиан задумался.

-Вокруг замка река, днем опускают мост, к вечеру его поднимают и закрывают ворота.

Единственный способ попасть туда – перелететь, но как мы это сделаем? Я все еще предлагаю остаться здесь.

-Нет, это исключено! Воздух, значит воздух, - Питер замолчал и, после раздумий, высказал. – Вот что, если Эда перенесет на одну из башен замка грифон. Он сможет осмотреть стражу и подать нам сигнал фонариком, чтобы грифоны перенесли туда меня, Сьюзен и тебя. Мы разберемся со стражниками и откроем ворота, Эд в это время даст сигнал остальным. Потом постараемся захватить Мираза врасплох, надо все делать тихо и осторожно. Пока мы будем разбираться с узурпатором, нарнийцы во главе с Громобоем штурмом возьмут замок.

-А чем король Эдмунд будет давать сигналы? – спросил Каспиан.

Эдмунд отстегнул от пояса фонарик и включил его. Раздались удивленные возгласы нарнийцев.

-Я думаю, это может сработать, - согласился Справедливый. – Но нужно разобраться с моими сигналами.

Эдмунд с Громобоем договорились, что сигналы будут такие: если фонарик мигнул один раз, это значило отступление, два – ждать, а три раза – вперед!

-А как же я и Люси? Мы не пойдем с вами? – спросила я.

-Нет. Это слишком опасно. Ты еще ничего не умеешь, а Лу слишком мала. К тому же ты сама говорила, что тебе здесь куда спокойнее, - ответил Эдмунд.

-Мне спокойнее в любом месте, лишь бы ты был рядом. Эдмунд! Пожалуйста! Во-первых, уж лучше идти, чем сидеть в этом жутком склепе одной и думать, что с вами, и, во-вторых: если я не пойду, то ты тоже не пойдешь, я об этом позабочусь, и весь план провалится! И можешь не сомневаться, что я не такая упрямая, как ты!

-Нет! Это слишком опасно, даже не проси!

-А если так? – я прижала его к стене и поцеловала, а затем вырвала из рук фонарик.

-Отдай!

-Нет! Сначала пообещай, что возьмешь меня.

-Я не могу.

-Тогда распрощайся с фонариком, - я медленно отошла от Эдмунда к яме в пещере, никто не знал, какой она глубины, и, подняв над ямой руку, предложила. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я его отпустила, соглашайся на мое крайне выгодное предложение.

-Дергейс, по-хорошему, верни.

-Я просила не называть…

-Верни фонарик, пока я не разозлился!

-А ты можешь разозлиться?

-Дергейс! Отдай! Сейчас же!

-Только после того, как ты скажешь, что согласен взять меня с собой.

Эдмунд на секунду задумался.

-Какая ты упрямая!

-Удивительно, что ты сомневался, - передразнила я его.

-Дергейс, ты не понимаешь, как там опасно?

Я заметила, как сзади ко мне незаметно пытается подойти Питер, и встала спиной к стене, все еще держа фонарик над ямой.

-Нет! Я отлично это понимаю.

-Питер, от этого фонарика зависит вся Нарния, что скажешь? – спросил Эдмунд.

-Что ты дурак! Как ты мог такое допустить? Элинор, если хочешь, иди, но учти, тебя могут убить или поймать и запереть в тюрьме, приглядывать за тобой там, естественно, никто не собирается. И за последствия будешь отвечать только ты!.. Ну и ты, - Питер повернулся к брату. – Если с ней что-нибудь случиться, вини только себя, она просто не понимает, на что идет. Она, – Верховный король указал на меня рукой, – глупая маленькая девочка, которую надо всему учить и объяснять, что хорошо, а что – плохо. А ты – взрослый мужчина, опытный воин, мог бы сделать это, но не сделал. Расплачивайся теперь за свои ошибки!

Питер развернулся и быстро ушел.

-Прости… - я в смущении опустила глаза и протянула ему фонарик. – Эдмунд, я все прекрасно понимаю.

-Понимаешь ты, или нет, все равно останешься здесь.

-Эдмунд, как мне проявить себя, если вы мне и шагу не даете ступить? Мне надоело сидеть в углу, и бездейственно наблюдать, как все носятся из угла в угол и пытаются придумать, как спасти Нарнию. К тому же, когда я родилась, было написано пророчество. Оно гласило, что я помогу это сделать. Может там, в замке, мне удастся сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное, прошу, дай мне шанс.

-Эх, Гейс, помогала бы ты как-нибудь по-другому. Прости, я не могу позволить тебе пойти.

-Тогда… тогда… тогда, я вообще не понимаю, зачем я сюда попала. Только жизнь свою испоганила.

Я резко села на камень.

-Гейс… - Эдмунд присел на одно колено.

-ЧТО? Разве я не делаю то, что от меня требуется – сижу в стороне и никому не мешаю?

-До конца жизни я буду винить себя в этом, но, если ты хочешь, я согласен…

-Правда? Эдмунд, спасибо!..

-…Но у меня есть одно условие.

-Какое?

-Я научу тебя пользоваться мечом, и мы будем тренироваться до вечера, а потом сразу отправимся штурмовать замок. Только надо найти тебе подходящий меч… Стой здесь.

Он развернулся и подошел к фавну, и они оба скрылись за стеной. Я с недовольством скрестила руки на груди. Минут через пять Эдмунд вернулся с мечом:

-Вот, я думаю, Тар'авел как раз тебе подойдет.

Он протянул мне полуторный меч с эфесом из серебристого металла. Аккуратно обхватив пальцами рукоять Тар'авела, нагретую теплой ладонью Эдмунда, я взяла меч из руки Справедливого.

-Не такой уж он и тяжелый.

-А ты думала, что все мечи неподъемные? Подожди, я позову Питера, и он тебя потренирует.

-Но… ты говорил, что тренировать меня будешь сам.

-Сама посуди, он будет гораздо объективней меня.

Я скривила недовольное выражение лица, а когда Справедливый повернулся ко мне спиной, показала ему язык.

Вскоре подошли Питер и Эдмунд. Последний нес две большие крепкие палки.

-Предупреждаю, Эд, ей несладко придется, - сказал Верховный король, на что Справедливый лишь согласно кивнул.

-Что это значит? – возмутилась я.

Братья злорадно переглянулись.

-Ты же хочешь идти с нами, - Питер выхватил Риндон. – Ну, начнем.

Я взмахнула мечом и попыталась попасть в Питера, но он легко и со смехом увернулся. Потом довольно крепко схватил мою руку и вырвал Тар'авел.

-Вот и все! Там не будут с тобой так обращаться, тебя сразу убьют. Расслабь руку.

-Что?

-Я буду тебя учить правильно держать меч, расслабь ладонь.

Я сделала, как велел Великолепный. Он взял меня за руку и вложил в нее Тар'авел.

-Держать его можно либо так, острием вниз, когда лезвие находится под мизинцем, - он придал мечу нужное положение. – Либо острием вверх, когда лезвие над большим и указательным пальцами. В первом случае удар наносится вот так. – Аккуратно опустил мою руку вниз. – Конечно же, гораздо быстрей и сильней. Во втором – так. – Поменял положение меча и поднял мою руку вверх. Теперь попробуй сама. Представь, что перед тобой враг, и ты должна его убить.

Я неуверенно покосилась на Питера и, зажмурившись, взмахнула мечом. Судя по смеху братьев, вышло не очень хорошо.

-Не смейтесь! – возмутилась я.

-Если не ищешь легкой смерти, не закрывай глаза при совершении удара, - Питер положил Риндон. – Мы будем тренироваться на кольях, Тар'авел тебе сейчас не понадобится.

Эдмунд протянул одну палку брату, вторую – мне. Я сжала ее так крепко, что заболели пальцы. Питер нанес удар сверху, держа палку двумя руками. Он целился мне в правое плечо. В последнюю секунду я успела отстраниться, Король лишь попал мне по пальцам. Я вскрикнула от боли и встряхнула рукой. Эдмунд взял моя ладонь и, внимательно рассмотрев пальцы, сказал:

-Все нормально, пройдет через пару минут.

-Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, хирург? – я раздраженно выдернула ладонь из его сильной руки.

-Вместо того чтобы бегать, учись блокировать удары, иначе замка Мираза тебе не видать как своих ушей, - сказал Питер. – Вернемся к тренировке.

Еще один удар – на этот раз колющий. Я снова увернулась, но в этот раз ударила Питера в плечо концом палки. Он словно не почувствовал и, выполнив какой-то прием, выбил у меня из рук мое оружие, затем с наглой улыбкой поднес палку к моему горлу. Когда Питер отступил, Эдмунд протянул мне мое оружие.

На протяжении нескольких часов Питер успел раз сто меня обезоружить, но это дало кое-какие результаты. Чем больше проходило времени, тем ловчее обращалась с палкой, чаще избегала ударов Великолепного, у меня уже получались самые простые приемы.

-Может, сделаем перерыв? – спустя взмолилась я, закончив очередной прием.

Дыхание полностью сбилось, все тело болело, а по лицу ручьями стекал пот.

-Нет, давай еще полчаса.

-Ты хочешь меня убить? Я и так еле стою, все, больше нет сил, - я облокотилась на холодную стену.

-Ладно, отдыхаешь пятнадцать минут, потом снова начнем.

-Тиран…

Я провела рукой по лицу и положила палку. В голове все еще вертелись приемы. От усталости очень хотелось спать, и, как я не пыталась преодолеть сон, он все-таки оказался сильнее.

Я открыла глаза.

-Сколько я спала? Почему меня никто не разбудил? – я попыталась встать.

-А я так надеялся, что ты не проснешься до нашего ухода, - Эдмунд подошел ко мне и помог подняться. – Ты спала целых три часа.

-Три часа! Ладно, сейчас это не важно, главное я не сделала того, что ты так сильно ожидал. Когда мы отправляемся?

-Через два с половиной часа. За это время Питер должен проверить, чему ты научилась за время тренировок.

-Опять?

-Да, опять! Никто ведь не хочет, чтобы тебя убили. Давай.

Я согласилась лишь потому, что за три часа успела отдохнуть и выспаться. Теперь мне вручили Тар'авел. Обращаться с палкой гораздо легче, чем с тяжелым мечом, и у меня возникало такое ощущение, что вовсе Питер не занимался со мной три часа назад. Однако в конце нашей тренировки Эдмунд похвалил меня со словами: «ты быстро учишься!».

Один из фавнов принес мне темно-синее платье, кожаные наручи и кирасу, а Эдмунд заставил меня надеть эту тяжелую штуку, не смотря на все мои отказы.

Через несколько минут все собрались у входа в Курган.


	7. Часть первая Глава 7

**Глава 7. Штурм.**

Четыре грифона подняли в ночное небо Питера, Эдмунда, Сьюзен, Каспиана, Трама и небольшой отряд Рипичипа. Все медленно направились за ними. Я старалась не отставать от группы, но куда мне до кентавров и минотавров, к тому же эта кираса постоянно давила на плечи, мешая идти. Я несколько раз пыталась ее снять, но лишь зря тратила силы.

-Ваше Величество, - один белоснежный единорог остановился. – Я вижу, что вам не очень легко идти, садитесь на меня.

-Мда уж, не очень! Но я не умею кататься на лошадях, и говорящие животные в Нарнии полностью свободны от рабства.

-Да, свободны, кроме тех случаев, когда они сами не захотят работать. А не облегчить бедной принцессе путь, согласитесь, невежливо.

-Ну ладно, раз ты настаиваешь...

-Меня зовут Эйрид, – мой собеседник слегка наклонился, чтобы я смогла на него сесть.

-Очень приятно, Эйрид, а я Гейс.

-Вы, наверное, хотели сказать Дергейс?

-Нет, для друзей я Гейс.

-Для друзей?

-Ты против?

-Нет, что вы, просто вы – принцесса…

-И что? Значит, у меня не должно быть друзей?

-Я говорю не в этом смысле. Вы слишком благородны для сокращения имени.

-Благородна? Ты шутишь? Я вообще не понимаю, как можно называть меня принцессой! Если моя мать была королевой, это еще ничего не значит, я выросла как самая обычная девчонка.

-Вы не правы, ваше высочество. Этого вполне достаточно, по крайней мере, в Нарнии такие обычаи. Сожмите покрепче колени, сидите ровно и не машите руками, вот так. Ну и как вам ваши владения и подданные?

-Очень нравятся! Если не считать того, что они не мои.

-Почему?

-Первая причина: здесь и без меня хватает королей и королев: Каспиан – будущий король; Питер и Эдмунд – уже короли; Сьюзен и Люси – королевы. Интересно, неужели никто, кроме меня, не заметил, что чем больше командиров, тем хуже? Если и я буду входить в эту королевскую толпу, будет полный хаос! А вторая причина проста: я не умею командовать!

-«Королевская толпа»? Вы сердиты за что-то на их величеств? – Эйрид испуганно посмотрел на меня.

-Нет…Прости, - извинилась я, заметив, как конь прижал уши. – Я сама не знаю, почему злюсь.

-Ничего, такое бывает.

После этого разговора Эйрид заметно притих, мы молчали минут десять, пока я чуть не упала с него.

-Осторожней! Вы в порядке?

-Да, все нормально…

Хун, ты наверняка считаешь меня невоспитанной, грубой и избалованной девицей.

-Нет, что вы…

-Эйрид! Я же вижу! Ты обиделся на меня за то, что я обозвала их «толпой». Может, забудем этот неприятный разговор?

Эйрид остановился и недоверчиво посмотрел на меня одним глазом, который блестел, как черный агат.

-Удивляюсь, что вы еще спрашиваете! Конечно, о чем речь?

И хоть трудно представить улыбающуюся лошадь, я поняла, что Эйрид улыбнулся. Его нижняя губа слегка оттопырилась, показав зубы, а взгляд стал хитро-лукавым. Единорог весело тряхнул белоснежной гривой и побежал рысцой, чтобы догнать остальных.

-Держитесь крепче!

Я прижалась к теплой шее единорога, запустив пальцы в роскошную гриву. Для меня время не существовало, оно летело так же быстро, как скачущий все быстрее и быстрее единорог. Спустя некоторое время, может быть, прошло несколько часов, хотя мне они казались секундами, вдалеке показался город. Он был довольно суров: огромные мрачные дома, напоминающие крепости, в которые сажают принцесс разных сказок. Обстановку нагнетал лунный свет, прорывавшийся одинокими серебряными лучиками сквозь большие черные тучи. За городом возвышался угрюмый замок, он состоял только из толстых массивных башен, пик не было вовсе. Мы приблизились к вражескому городу, стали видны не только высокие стены каменных домов, но еще и маленькие лачужки, в которых, скорее всего, жили бедняки. Внезапно меня охватил сильнейший страх, все вокруг затянулось серой дымкой, в голове пульсировала лишь одна мысль, которая даже стояла перед глазами: _«Обратного пути нет! Мне придется сражаться!»_

Пытаясь успокоиться, я глубоко вздохнула и слегка помотала головой.

-С вами все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Эйрид.

-Да, все… отлично, - дрожь в моем голосе была слишком заметна, и я постаралась, как ни в чем не бывало, перевести разговор на другую тему. – Пожалуйста, обращайся ко мне на «ты».

-Хорошо… у ва... тебя точно все хорошо?

-Да!

Эйрид остановился, и мелодичный звон ударов его копыт стих. Прямо перед гарнизоном, на другом конце узкой улицы находилась наша цель. С одной из башен мелькал тонких лучик света – сигналы Справедливого короля Нарнии.

_«Ох, хоть бы все прошло так, как надо…»_

И началось время ожидания. Секунды замерли, а вместе с ними дыхание нарнийцев и их горячие сердца. С каждой бесконечной минутой, у меня в голове появлялись мысли, одна хуже другой: _«А вдруг у них что-то вышло из под контроля?»_ или _«Неужели кого-то из них поймали или даже убили?»_ Вскоре, даже Громобой начал нетерпеливо переминаться с копыта на копыто. И тут Эдмунд подал сигнал, который не сильно обрадовал меня и остальных: поднятый к небу луч фонарика метался из стороны в сторону.

-Что это значит? – недовольным голосом пробурчал Никабрик.

Гленстром в ответ лишь недоуменно покосился на гнома.

_«Неужели что-то случилось? Тогда почему Эд не подал сигнал отступления?»_

Фонарик погас, на башне было какое-то движение, будто дрались два человека.

_«Черт! Что у них там?»_

Движение прекратилось, и луч фонарика мигнул три раза.

-ВПЕРЕД! – прорычал Громобой.

Все рванули к замку. Армия миновала последние городские дома, мост, ворота, при этом уничтожив двух стражников, и ворвалась во внутренний двор замка с громким боевым кличем Верховного короля: «За Нарнию!». Эйрид на секунду остановился и присел.

-Спешьтесь, ваше величество, - прохрипел он.

Я спрыгнула на землю и не очень ловко вынула Тар'авел. На меня бежали десятки воинов, с пронзительным визгом, я зажмурилась и присела.

-Вставай, сумасшедшая! – раздался голос Питера.

Он сильным рывком поставил меня на ноги.

-Что уже не нравится? – король отстранил меня и сделал выпад, пронзив Риндоном тельмаринца. – Ты же сюда так рвалась! Давай, действуй!

Питер отпустил меня, а я, почувствовав сзади подходящего тельмаринца, резко развернулась. Поднятый слишком высоко Тар'авел проскользнул по горлу врага. Тот упал, а я еле успела вовремя отскочить. При виде крови на лезвии меча, у меня закружилась голова, и к горлу подступила сильная тошнота, которую я с величайшим трудом подавила.

_«О Боже! Я – убийца…»_

От этой мысли ноги понесли меня сами в неизвестном направлении, перед глазами мелькали проносящиеся комнаты, словно из окна поезда. Я оказалась в длинном коридоре, на другом его конце два стражника, которые куда-то спешили, остановились, один из них поднял арбалет. Я, не спуская с них глаз, потянулась к двери, которая находилась в нескольких шагах от меня. Щелчок, и стрела попала мне в руку. Не обратив на нее внимания, я приоткрыла дверь и вернулась в комнату, из которой попала в коридор. Я плотно захлопнула двери и, облокотившись на них, выдернула стрелу. От боли слезы брызнули из глаз. Мощный толчок в спину, и двери распахнулись. Я медленно отползала от вошедших тельмаринцев. Один из них снова нацелил на меня арбалет. Я смиренно опустила голову в ожидании участи, но неожиданно солдат упал замертво. Следом за ним и второй. Только опустив взгляд к полу я заметила Мыша. Это был не Рипичип, ни алого пера на золотом обруче не было, а шерстка была светло-коричневая.

-Ваше высочество! – Мыш поклонился. – Вы ранены.

-Да… спасибо, что спас меня…

-Ришиш, ваше высочество.

Я встала и подняла меч.

-Я думала, вы опускаете мост.

-Не все, некоторые сражаются.

Я хотела что-то ответить, но меня прервал крик Верховного короля:

-Уходим!

-Что? – я подлетела к окну и увидела, как Питер отдает приказы, но многие нарнийцы не слышат его и продолжают драться, однако есть и те, которые убегают. От этого зрелища у меня сжалось сердце.  
><em>«Мне конец. Я не выберусь из замка раньше, чем они убегут»<em>  
>Взгляд скользнул по воротам, минотавр держал их из последних сил, а нарнийцы отступали.<p>

-Ворота закрывают… надо им помочь! Но как?

-Милостью Аслана! Мы оказались в комнате, Где открываются ворота! – пропищал Ришиш.  
>Мой взгляд упал на большое горизонтальное колесо. Я судорожно вздохнула и, стараясь не обращать внимания на жуткую боль в руке, налегла на колесо. Рыцарь всячески старался мне помочь, но ничего не вышло.<p>

-Бесполезно, мы слишком слабые, да и рука болит, - мне почему-то вспомнился Великий Лев. – Аслан, помоги! Неужели они достойны смерти?

Может быть, вера во Льва и в его помощь, а может быть Он и вправду услышал меня, но новые силы во мне все-таки появились. Мы попробовали снова. С жутким скрипом, колесо медленно, даже слишком, начало двигаться. Как ни странно, чем дольше мы его крутили, тем было легче.

-Ну, кажется, все, - я подошла к окну.

Действительно, наш план сработал, ворота открылись, и нарнийцы были спасены! Однако далеко не все, многих уже успели расстрелять. Над королевским двором летел грифон с всадником. Кажется, это был Эдмунд.

_«Эх, ты был прав, я попалась, прости!»_

Мне хотелось закричать во все горло, но вместо этого я с тихим стоном прислонилась спиной к стене и медленно опустилась на колени.

-Ваше высочество, нельзя опускать руки! Встретим смерть лицом к лицу! – прокричал Мыш.

В комнату ворвались пять тельмаринцев. Ришиш храбро накинулся на одного из них, но тут же был убит.

-Нет, - выкрикнула я и вжалась в стену.

Во мне смешалось все: и радость – я смогла помочь, и страх – меня убьют, и горе – я не помогла своему спасителю. Солдаты подошли ко мне и грубо подняли за руки. Я не стала сопротивляться, а смысл?

-Сними с нее кирасу, Шнейд, - сказал один из солдат. – А ты, Риндж, позови Мираза.

-Я думаю, не стоит, он скоро сам прибежит сюда, - ответил Риндж, по-идиотски ухмыльнувшись.

Когда меня избавили от тяжелых доспехов, как и предсказывал тельмаринец, в комнату ворвался Мираз, мужчина с короткими черными волосами, загорелым лицом, темно-карими глазами и короткой бородой. Я видела узурпатора впервые, но все равно узнала. Он был особо зол. Его лицо даже покраснело от злости, а глаза налились кровью. Но, увидев меня, Мираз немного успокоился и хитро улыбнулся.

-Так-так, кто это тут у нас? - он потянул мой подбородок вверх. - Маленькая храбрая девочка. Как тебя зовут?  
>Я отвела глаза.<p>

-Как тебя зовут? ГОВОРИ! – голос узурпатора был так похож на раскат грома, что я невольно вздрогнула.

-Я ничего не скажу тебе! – я усмирила свою трусость, которая громко кричала о том, что надо во всем соглашаться с Миразом.  
>Тельмаринский король, не сдерживая ярости, ударил меня кулаком в лицо с такой силой, что я упала бы, если бы солдаты не удержали. Я почувствовала, как по лицу течет кровь, а в глазах потемнело. Солдаты поставили меня на ноги, и Мираз потянул мои волосы назад, чтобы мое лицо было поднято вверх - к нему.<p>

-Я не буду шутить с тобой, тварь! - глаза узурпатора гневно сверкнули. - Если не хочешь пойти на корм собакам, отвечай на все мои вопросы!  
>Я испуганно посмотрела на Мираза. Сомнений, что он сдержит свое слово, не было. Во мне боролись две противоречивые мысли. Первая - если я не сдамся, меня убьют, вторая - если я сдамся, предам друзей. Король подал знак слуге, и он скрутил мне руку. Я взвыла от жуткой боли.<p>

-Это только цветочки! Ты. Будешь. Говорить?

-Да, да, я все скажу!

-Отлично, вот и договорились! Для начала, как тебя зовут?

-Элин,.. то есть Дергейс.

-Так КАК?

-Дергейс.

-НЕТ! Скажи мне первое имя!

-Элинор.

-Отлично, Элинор. Из какого ты нарнийского народа? Дриада?

-Нет, - я думала, как ему объяснить, что я нарнийка, но вижу Нарнию, можно сказать, впервые, и решила просто не объяснять. – Я вообще не из Нарнии.

-То есть, ты одна из древних монархов?

-Нет, но я пришла с ними, и, если вы не отпустите…

-Тише, тише, тише, - Мираз прислонил указательный палец к моим губам. – Если ты из _их_ мира, значит, _они_ будут готовы обменять тебя на Каспиана. Это просто замечательно!

-Нет! Что вы! – только сейчас я поняла, что наделала. – Вы не поступите так!

-Ты думаешь? Нет, именно так я и поступлю! Завтра же! Сразу после коронации! А пока в тюрьму ее!

Один из тельмаринцев ударил меня эфесом меча по голове. Тьма…


	8. Часть первая Глава 8

**Глава 8. Друзья среди врагов.**

Я приоткрыла глаза, первые секунды все кружилось, как на карусели, тело болело так, словно прошло через мясорубку. Я попыталась коснуться лица рукой и только сейчас заметила кандалы. Я осторожно повернула раненую руку, которая отозвалась сильнейшей болью. Кто-то особо заботливый перевязал рану, однако сделал без особых усилий: весь бинт был в крови и грязи. Я кое-как села и осмотрелась. Тюрьма тельмаринцев была заплесневелой и грязной, высоко в стене было маленькое круглое окошко с заржавелыми решетками. Такими же ржавыми были и прутья клетки.

_«Какая же я дура! Мало того, что я теперь торчу здесь, так еще и остальных подставила… от меня одни проблемы! Эдмунд, Эдмунд… почему, ну зачем я тебя не послушалась?»_

Я подползла к решетке и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, хотя они меня почти не держали, со всей силы дернула ее с криком: «Выпустите меня!». Ни звука.

-Естественно! А Мираз еще запугивал меня, – я дернула прутья еще раз.

Ноги полностью отказались мне повиноваться, и я опустилась на колени, осматриваясь в поисках какого-нибудь тяжелого предмета, которым можно было разбить замок. Выбор мой упал на большой камень, но после нескольких безуспешных попыток поднять его, я сдалась.

_«Действительно, на что я надеюсь? Я стоять нормально не могу, а уж о побеге даже мечтать не стоит»_

-Я помогу спасти Нарнию, - передразнила я Аслана. – Чем же, интересно? Созданием проблем? За все мое пребывание в этом мире я не совершила ничего полезного. И вряд ли теперь совершу…

_«Мне уже начинает казаться, что все это страшный сон. Что нет ни Нарнии, ни Аслана, ни королевы Лилианы, а Пэвенси и я обычные люди. Интересно, где Эдмунд, ему сейчас, наверное, хорошо… а он еще говорил, что любит меня, да если бы он по-настоящему меня любил, то давно бы пришел за мной!»_

Я услышала шорох: кто-то открывал дверь. Вошел мужчина, кажется, я где-то его уже видела. Не обратив на меня никакого внимания, он спустился по винтовой лестнице, подбирая ключ от решетки.

-Выходи, тебя будет допрашивать король Мираз, - распахнув ее, пробурчал тельмаринец.

Хмуро покосившись на него, я отвернулась и вставать не стала. Тогда тельмаринец грубо поднял меня за руку и, приставив к спине кинжал, вывел из тюрьмы. Идти мне, мягко говоря, было нелегко, коридор, в который мы вышли, превратился в сплошное серое пятно, а ноги заплетались и подкашивались. Не дойдя и до середины коридора, я упала.

-Вставай! – проревел тельмаринец, ударив меня ногой в живот. Я приподнялась, опираясь на одну руку, но встать не смогла. Тельмаринец пнул меня еще несколько раз с большей силой по ребрам, и перед глазами у меня все потемнело, все, что я могла увидеть – расплывчатые узоры плит за пеленой черного тумана. Лишь маленький лучик серебряного света исходил откуда-то справа. Что-то звякнуло вдалеке, будто разбилась ваза.

-Кто там? – крикнул тельмаринец. – Выходите! Ей!

Он быстро направился куда-то, оставив меня одну. Я попыталась приподняться, но тело меня абсолютно не слушалось. Раздалось два глухих удара и хрип, затем шаги.

-О нет! – прозвучал чей-то голос, он был довольно молодой, наверно, его обладателем был юноша.

Что-то теплое нежно коснулось моего плеча, затем волос, а потом кто-то перевернул меня на спину и провел рукой по лицу. Перед глазами стояли размытые очертания черноволосого юноши, смотревшего на меня. Звон, и мои руки освободились от тяжелых оков.

-Кэрн, ты скоро? – спросил юноша.

-Сейчас… - глухо ответил другой голос.

-Быстрее! Она и так еле дышит.

Через минуту появился и второй парень.

-Мираз хорошо постарался, - прошептал он.

-Ничего, скоро он заплатит за все искалеченные жизни! – ответил его друг.

Меня аккуратно подняли и закутали в плащ.

-Она даже стоять не может, – прозвучал тихий голос Кэрна. – Если нас поймают…

-Уже поздно об этом думать.

-Эрлиан! Ты хочешь лишиться головы ради этого?

Дальше разговор странных тельмаринцев я не слышала…

У меня сильно болела голова, будто об нее разбили кирпич. Когда, темноту рассеял слабый свет, я со стоном приподнялась и не смогла удержать удивленный вздох: я была не в грязной тюрьме, а в крохотной, но очень уютной комнатке. Лежала я на узкой деревянной кровати, стоящей вплотную к стене. Рядом с ней стоял невысокий столик с кувшином и блюдцем. Только сейчас я заметила, что моя голова перевязана мокрым бинтом, повязку на руке сменили, и рана болела уже не так сильно. Мой взгляд упал на овальное зеркало, которое висело на стене прямо напротив меня. От неожиданности я отпрянула к стене, а когда до меня дошло, что, то чудовище – я, застыла в беззвучном ужасе. Губы разбиты, правая бровь рассечена, повязка на голове в крови.

_«Ну, могло быть и хуже… Интересно, где это я?»_

Зашла девочка на пару лет младше меня, ее рыжие волосы были заплетены в две длинные косички. Увидев меня, она приветливо улыбнулась.

-Наконец-то ты очнулась! Шнейд тебя сильно избил, и ты потеряла сознание на несколько часов. На, выпей это, - девочка сунула мне в руку серебряный кубок с теплым молоком.

-Кто ты? – спросила я, сделав глоток.

-Меня зовут Адора. Не бойся, мы твои друзья!

-Мы?

-Я, Эрлиан и Кэрн.

Я вопросительно уставилась на Адору.

-Прости, но эти несколько слов мне ни о чем не сказали.

-Это мои братья, они спасли тебя.

-Зачем? В смысле, вы – первые тельмаринцы, которые мне помогают. Тебе не кажется, что это как-то… странно?

-Эмм… ну, мы ненавидим Мираза, не спрашивай, почему, это неважно, - протараторила Адора и отвела взгляд.

-Да неужели?

-Мой отец – лорд Мираза. Но не смотря на это, мы за царствование Каспиана.

_«Можно ли верить ей? Или это какая-то ловушка?»_

-Я сейчас вернусь, – девочка выбежала из комнаты.

Воспользовавшись случаем, я решила осмотреться. Однако детектив из меня ужасный, а уж в такой маленькой комнате, где были всего стол, кровать и зеркало, я найти ничего интересного не смогла. Я села на кровать, которая довольно громко скрипнула.

-Эй! – в комнату зашел юноша. – Мы спасли тебя не для того, чтобы ты подняла здесь такой шум.

_«Еще один. Надо как можно скорее раскусить их»_

-А для чего же? – с небольшой неприязнью спросила я, но увидев, как лицо парня удивленно вытягивается, добавила. - Прости, я просто пошутила. Ты ведь Кэрн?

-Эрлиан, - поправил меня он. – Как ты?

-Уже лучше, - ответила я.

_«Интересно, какое ему дело до меня? Не нравится мне это…»_

Эрлиан едва коснулся пальцами повязки на руке, нахмурился и что-то проговорил одними губами.

-Сильно болит рука? – вслух спросил он.

-Не очень.

-Свинья, - вырвалось у него гневное бормотание.

-Что?

Он оторвал взгляд черных глаз от повязки и посмотрел мне в глаза.

-Элинор… - прошептал он.

-Откуда ты знаешь мое… - начала я, но он прикрыл мои губы пальцами.

-Ничего не говори, - сказал он, а затем приблизился и еле слышно прошептал на ухо. – Элинор, послушай, я и моя сестра отвезем тебя к нарнийцам.

Я удивленно округлила глаза.

-Что? Зачем? То есть, я никак не могу понять, почему вы мне помогаете? Жертвовать жизнью ради врага? По-моему, это глупо.

-Глупо? – Эрлиан резко встал с кровати, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик. – Этот гад разрушил мою семью, и я сделаю все, чтобы отомстить ему! Отправляемся мы поздно вечером. Если что-то понадобится, зови Адору.

Когда он плотно затворил дверь, я погрузилась в раздумья.

_«Можно ли доверять им? Эрлиан… на вид он честный, но, может быть, это просто хорошая актерская игра? Вдруг, упоминание семьи – всего лишь уловка? Мне надо разобраться в этом как можно скорее и принять решение. Если это актерская игра, то зачем я им? Какой толк они хотят извлечь из этого? Может быть, они хотят меня прикончить? Нет, это все бред, Мираз сделал бы то же самое. Ладно, деваться мне все равно некуда, придется ехать с ними, а там, что будет, то будет…»_

-Элинор, – в комнату ворвалась Адора, она была очень взволнована, но говорила шепотом. – Мираз прочесывает все вокруг. Он ищет тебя! Ни звука! Эрлиан постарается все уладить.

Только она договорила, как раздались тяжелые шаги. Я напряглась, задержав дыхание от волнения, а сердце словно готово было выскочить из груди.

_«А что, если Эрлиан сейчас покажет меня Миразу? Может быть, они надеются так получить какую-нибудь награду?»_

С этой мыслью я набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, стараясь успокоится.

-Ты точно не видел эту девчонку?- спросил Мираз.- Её трудно не заметить.

-У Вас возникают сомнения в моей преданности, мой король?- невозмутимо ответил Эрлиан.

-Возникают? – негромко переспросил Мираз.- Слушай меня внимательно, щенок, если я захочу тебя казнить, никто меня не остановит. Давно надо было тебя прикончить, еще тогда, когда твой жалкий папаша удрал на Край Света.

-Так что ж тебя останавливало?- парень уже и не думал скрывать своей ненависти к регенту.  
>Мираз ничего не ответил, но я представила себе его жуткую ухмылку, от которой у меня внутри все похолодело. Тишина стала зловещей, а Адора побледнела как полотно и до крови закусила нижнюю губу.<p>

-Господа,- злорадный голос узурпатора нарушил тишину.- Вы знаете, что делать.

-И это всё, что ты можешь? Натравить на меня…- голос Эрлиана внезапно оборвался, словно он захлебнулся кровью, тихий стон парня заглушили мощные удары.

Адора в полном бессилии закрыла лицо руками и беззвучно заплакала.

_«Эрлиан…»_

Чтобы не закричать, я зажала рот рукой и на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза.

-Сильнее,- велел Мираз.- Я хочу, чтобы он запомнил этот урок.

-Что здесь происходит? – перекрыл шум громкий голос.

-Лорд Адрен, я рад, что вы почтили нас своим появлением. Как мы все узнали на Совете Лордов, пленница исчезла, оставив нам на память труп одного из солдат. Без посторонней помощи здесь не обошлось, и у меня есть достаточно веские основания полагать, что сбежавшая девчонка у вас.

-Можете быть спокойны, мой король, ни один честный тельмаринец не будет прятать ее.

-Именно, лорд Адрен, ни один _честный_ тельмаринец, а этот щенок не имеет с честью ничего общего.

-Я могу поклясться, что Эрлиан не замешан в этом деле.

-Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.

-Адора! – позвал дочь тельмаринец, когда шаги солдат затихли.

Девочка покинула тайную комнату, указав жестом, что мне надо остаться.

-Так ты и есть та самая Элинор, которая спасла половину вражеского войска? – через некоторое время в комнату зашел мужчина.

-Лорд Адрен? – спросила я, уже заранее зная ответ.

-Элинор, я знаю, ты не виновата ни в чем, но мне не нужны проблемы, - начал лорд. – Того, что сделали из-за тебя с Эрлианом вполне достаточно, а это только начало. Выдавать тебя Миразу я, естественно, не буду, но и прятать тебя от него тоже не собираюсь. Как ты попадешь к нарнийцам, думай и решай сама – это твои проблемы, но чтобы в полночь была готова к побегу. Я дам тебе все необходимое, а дальше все зависит от тебя самой, понятно тебе?

-Да, - промямлила я.

-Вот и отлично! – он покинул комнату.


	9. Часть первая Глава 9

**Глава 9. Побег.**

-Это твое, - лорд Адрен протянул мне Тар'авел.

-Спасибо, - я сжала рукоять меча, но на этот раз он показался мне слишком тяжелым.

Я одела серый плащ и накинула на голову капюшон.

Мы шли по коридорам замка. С каждым шагом, я боялась все больше и больше, страх словно окутывал меня невидимой паутиной. Мы не сворачивали в секретные ходы и тайные башни, и это уже всерьез начало меня беспокоить.

_«Он с ума сошел? Так нас точно заметят»_

Только я хотела сказать это вслух, как стена перед нами отодвинулась. От удивления я открыла рот и, оглянувшись на лорда, проговорила что-то несвязное.

-Иди! У нас и так времени нет.

Я осторожно вошла в темную башню. Адрен сунул мне в руку факел, который осветил уводящую вниз винтовую лестницу.

-Надеюсь, ты хорошо умеешь прятаться, - лорд надавил на какой-то рычаг в стене и стена закрылась.

-Нет… - ответила я самой себе и со вздохом начала спускаться вниз, заранее зная, к каким новым испытаниям ведут меня эти ступеньки.

Остановившись перед тупиком, я помахала факелом в разные стороны, освещая стены в поисках какого-нибудь рычага, хотя я даже не представляла, как он может выглядеть.

-И что теперь делать? – возмутилась я. – Лорд Адрен мог бы пояснить, как мне отодвинуть эту стену?

Я легонько коснулась плечом стены передо мной, а потом с силой надавила на нее. Не получив никакого результата, я прислонилась к ней спиной, чтобы немного отдышаться. Взгляд мой упал на какую-то странную палку, торчащую из стены.

-Рычаг! – чересчур громко сказала я.

Я бросила меч и дернула его, но он совсем не собирался поддаваться мне. Чтобы сдвинуть его с места, я аккуратно положила факел, и налегла на заржавевший механизм всем телом. Спустя несколько минут упорной борьбы, когда я уже начала уставать, рычаг сдался. Громко скрипя, он короткими резкими рывками опускался вниз, а стена в это время отодвигалась. Факел потух окончательно, зато проход открылся, и мне в лицо дыхнул свежий ветер.

_«Теперь начинается самое сложное…»_

Тоннель вывел меня в безлюдный двор замка, точнее в одну его часть, наверное, самую отдаленную от ворот. Я осторожно начала выходить из своего укрытия, так, чтобы меня никто не заметил. Во дворе стояли несколько тельмаринцев и разговаривали. Ворота были закрыты, – шансов на побег не оставалось никаких.

-Что мне теперь делать?

Тельмаринцев кто-то позвал, и они все ушли. Наблюдая за ними из-за стены, я увидела позвавшего их – лорда Адрена. Он тоже заметил меня и сразу увел стражников. Мысленно поблагодарив его, я приметила колонну, за которой можно спрятаться.

_«На башнях много стражников, незаметно не пройти…»_

Я все еще изучала тельмаринский замок, старательно подбирая подходящую секунду, чтобы спрятаться за колоннами. Я уже была почти готова, но меня остановил чей-то тонкий голосок, очень напоминающий писк.

-Ваше Высочество, - раздался тонкий голос, очень напоминающий писк, от которого я чуть не подскочила.

Серый Мыш, немного ниже Рипичипа поклонился мне.

-Пичичик, Ваше Высочество. Король Эдмунд очень боялся за вас, он не мог допустить, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось.

-Эдмунд? Он здесь? – я почувствовала такой прилив счастья и радости, что чуть не закричала.

-Да, Ваше Высочество, он ждет нас в городе.

-Но ворота закрыты…

-Он на грифоне, Ваше Высочество.

-Тогда пусть летит сюда.

Мыш кивнул.

-Чичир, Рикирит, - появились еще два Мыша, немного ниже, чем Пичичик. – Один из вас сообщит королю Эдмунду, что мы нашли принцессу Дергейс, другой соберет остальных. Я останусь здесь, если принцессе понадобится защита. Не теряйте ни минуты.

Два маленьких героя исчезли, а я осталась с Пичичиком.

Вскоре появился Рикирит с отрядом Мышей, а еще через некоторое время недалеко от меня приземлился и грифон. Не теряя ни секунды я со всех ног бросилась к нему, с мыслью: _«Только бы не споткнуться и не упасть!»_ Эдмунд схватил меня за руку и посадил грифону на спину. Мы взмыли в небо. Тельмаринцы выпустили залп стрел нам вслед, но все они пронеслись мимо, не задев ни единого перышка на грифоне.

-Спасибо, Эдмунд, - я положила голову на спину короля.

-Держись крепче, принцесса! – недовольным голосом ответил он мне.

Всю оставшуюся часть пути мы летели молча.

Грифон наконец-то опустился на мягкие лапы, Рипичип со своим отрядом быстро спрыгнули на землю, - летать на грифонах им было крайне неудобно. Эдмунд слез первый и подал мне руку, но при этом со злостью посмотрел на меня.

-Спасибо, - поблагодарила его я. – Можно спросить, ты теперь всегда будешь меня игнорировать?

-Что за выходки ты там устроила?

-Выходки? Я спасла половину войска, а они, между прочим, попали в эту переделку по вашей вине.

-Чем я только думал, когда соглашался взять тебя? Болван! Какой же я болван! – Эдмунд закрыл лицо руками. – Чтобы я еще хоть раз тебя послушал?

-Успокойся. Ты ноешь, как девчонка. Во-первых, во всем виновата только я. Во-вторых, от меня ведь была хоть какая-та польза, верно? И в-третьих, все закончилось хорошо, и поэтому забудь, что было вчера, думай, что будет завтра.

Он удивленно посмотрел на меня, вся его злость испарилась.

-Да, ты права. Главное, что все хорошо, - сейчас спокойный голос короля напомнил мне какую-то старую колыбельную. – Ты ранена! Я позову Лу.

-Все нормально.

-Элинор! Послушай меня хоть на этот раз.

Мы пошли к Кургану, хоть я и провела в нем не один час, все равно он казался мне каким-то загадочным местом, наполненным магией. Только я вошла, как все нарнийцы, как по команде, почтенно склонили головы. Только Сьюзен и Питер смотрели на меня с небольшим раздражением.

-Что происходит? – спросила я как можно тише у Эдмунда.

-Это и есть твое «во-вторых». Ты их спасла, они теперь все до единого жизнь за тебя отдать готовы. Скажи им что-нибудь.

-Например? – в голове была у меня такая каша, что ничего хорошего я придумать сейчас не могла.

Он промолчал, только предательски посмотрел на меня, хитро улыбаясь.

-За Аслана! – крикнула я.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, вместо смеха, в рядах нарнийцев прошел радостный гул, почему-то напомнивший мне боевой клич Афины Паллады.

-За Аслана! – прозвучала тысяча голосов.

-За Аслана! – повторило гулкое эхо.


	10. Часть первая Глава 10

**Глава 10. Все только начинается...**

-Каспиан, – позвала я принца. – А что ты знаешь об Эрлиане?

-Сын лорда Ревелиана, мы с ним частенько играли в детстве. Потом Мираз убил моего отца и начал уничтожать его друзей и лучших лордов, среди них оказался и Ревелиан. Этот гад отправил его и еще шестерых лордов искать острова на Востоке. Ни один из них не вернулся. После этого Эмелия, мать Эрлиана, стала жить у брата, а через пару месяцев, при родах, скончалась.

-О, Господи…

-Что?

-Это страшно.

-Да… А почему ты про него спрашиваешь?

-Если бы не он, меня бы сейчас здесь не было. Он спас меня, но его… избили солдаты Мираза.

-Он жив? – Каспиан всерьез забеспокоился.

-Да, но сильно ранен.

-Вот поганая тварь, всем жизнь портит. Еще и на трон метит, бесчестная свинья.

-Ты до сих пор дружишь с Эрлианом?

-Да. Он мне как брат.

-А какой у него характер?

-Очень веселый, он всегда любил пошутить и посмеяться, наверное, так ему было просто легче. У него было очень трудное детство, когда ему было всего лишь пять лет, умерла его мать. Он не стал опускать руки и отчаиваться, хотя Кэрн рассказывал, что по ночам он плакал. Потом все прошло, но Мираза он ненавидит до сих пор, что очень справедливо.

-Понятно, – я опустила голову, и мне стало очень неприятно от услышанного.

-Гейс, пошли, потренируемся, - Эдмунд подал мне Тар'авел.

-Ты снова будешь меня мучить?

-Я могу и не мучить тебя, только учти: на этот раз брать тебя в плен никто не собирается, тебя просто убьют.

-Ну, ладно, пошли.

В этот раз мы тренировались на свежем воздухе, погода была просто восхитительна: прохладный ветер щекотал лицо, на небе ни облачка, и солнце грело сильно. Я скинула сандалии и атаковала Эдмунда. Он с веселой усмешкой уклонился, и я упала.

-Ай, – я начала рассматривать царапину на пальце.

-Что там у тебя?

-Ничего! – я со всего размаху рубанула по плечу короля.

На лезвии Тар'авела осталась кровь.

-Ой, Эдмунд, прости, - не ожидая такого результата, я бросила свой меч и начала рассматривать порез.

-Ниче… - Эдмунд не закончил фразу и посмотрел в лес напротив Кургана. – ЧЕРТ!

Что-то блестящее выходило из него, оно становилось все больше и больше.

-Войско Мираза? - догадалась я.

Эдмунд кивнул.

-Надо предупредить остальных.

Несколько нарнийцев уже знали об этом, – видимо им сказали часовые – и выходили из Кургана. Тельмаринское войско было огромным, при виде его у меня возникала мысль, что у нарнийцев нет шансов…

Питер, Каспиан и Эдмунд задумчиво рассматривали карту на высоком плоском камне, послужившим столом. Вокруг собрались нарнийцы, ожидая решения.

-Люси, – Питер отошел от стола и опустился перед сестрой на колени и посмотрел ей в глаза. – Ты сможешь найти Аслана?

-Думаю, да, – кивнула она.

Питер напряженно сжал губы и обнял сестру.

-Сьюзен, ты поедешь с ней!

-Мушки-колотушки, – пробурчал Трам. – И это ваш план?

-У тебя есть другой вариант? – твердо сказал Питер, ему и самому не очень нравилось это решение.

-Отправить маленькую девочку в темную чащу одну?

-Вовсе не одну, - возразила Сьюзен, но Трам лишь горько ухмыльнулся.

-Разве мало наших приняли смерть?

-Никабрик был и мой друг, но он не верил. Люси верит, как верю и я! – сказал Боровик.

-За Аслана! – Рипичип вынул шпагу.

-За Аслана! – пробасил медведь.

-Тогда я с вами, – сказал Трам.

-Нет, ты нужен здесь, – возразила Люси, положив Траму руку на плечо.

Трам грустно опустил голову, но спорить не стал. И Питер вернулся к карте.

-Кавалерия пойдет первой, когда она будет здесь, - Питер провел пальцем окружность на карте. – Ты, Каспиан, сломаешь подземные столбы. Конница упадет, и мы уничтожим ее быстро и без значительных потерь, что очень будет важно в сражении с пехотой.

-А что мы будем делать, если девочки не успеют найти Аслана? – спросил Эдмунд. – Даже если все пойдет удачно, с пехотой мы не справимся.

-Есть идея. Мираз хоть и тиран, но даже он, как король, уважает древние традиции своего народа, – заговорил Каспиан. – Если мы бросим ему вызов, у нас появится большая надежда.

Все долго молчали, размышляя над предложением Каспиана.

-Значит, решено, я буду сражаться с ним один на один, - сказал Питер.

-Ты уверен, Пит? Может, не стоит рисковать? – начал отговаривать брата Эдмунд.

-Нет, это, возможно, единственный шанс. Девочки отправятся, как только начнется поединок, - никто не возразил и Верховный король, закрыв глаза, будто вспоминая что-то, продолжил. – Доктор Корнелиус, записывайте: «Я, Питер, милостью Аслана, по избранию, по обычаю и по праву завоевания…» – Питер подождал, пока Корнелиус напишет и продолжил. – «Верховный король Нарнии, владыка Кэр-Паравэла и император Одиноких островов для пресечения кровопролития вызываю узурпатора Мираза на поединок. Биться будем насмерть. Армия побежденного сдается».

Написали?

-Да, Ваше Величество.

-Отлично. Эдмунд, твоя задача любыми способами убедить Мираза принять вызов.

-Это не проблема, - злорадно улыбнулся Эдмунд.

-Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, братишка. С тобой отправятся Ветролом и… Громобой. Да, думаю, они подойдут.

-Отлично, – Эдмунд взял у Корнелиуса пергамент и свернул его в свиток.

-Эдмунд, – я подошла к королю, когда все начали готовиться. – Я прошу тебя, будь осторожен.

-Меня не убьют, – засмеялся он.

-И все-таки, будь осторожен, – я протянула ему зеленую ветвь и улыбнулась. – Мой король.


	11. Часть первая Глава 11

**Глава 11. Поединок.**

-Эдмунд, – как только он подошел, я крепко взяла его за руку. – Ну что там?

-Мираз принял вызов, - сообщил Эдмунд, но вид у него был не очень радостный.

-Не волнуйся, Питер справится.

-Очень надеюсь. Но не в этом дело, мне очень не нравятся некоторые солдаты Мираза, они будто готовят на него покушение.

-Хм, это они запросто могут, судя по тому, что рассказал мне Каспиан, врагов у Мираза предостаточно.

-Что же он тебе рассказал? – Эдмунд заинтересованно посмотрел на меня.

-Неважно, потом все узнаешь. А сейчас тебя Питер ждет.

-Ладно. А ты во время поединка сиди в Кургане и не высовывайся.

-Эдмунд, я тоже хочу посмотреть, как Питер будет лупить Мираза!

-Не боишься, что будет наоборот?

-Нет, не боюсь. Вообще, это несправедливо, почему все могут смотреть и морально поддерживать Питера, а я нет? – я, скрестив руки на груди, обиженно надула губы и отвела взгляд.

-Да ладно тебе, не дуйся, – проговорил Эдмунд, но я проигнорировала его слова. – Ну ладно, ладно, можешь посмотреть. Но, если начнется битва, я запру тебя в Кургане.

-Идет. Мне и прошлого раза хватило, – довольно улыбнулась я.

Питер и Эдмунд в сверкающих на солнце доспехах вышли из Кургана. Такими я еще никогда их не видела, если те статуи в их сокровищнице и отражали их величие и мужество, то совсем немного. Сейчас, если бы я не знала, кто передо мной, ни за что бы не догадалась, лица юношей были полны благородства и отваги, а доспехи лишь завершали образы храбрых воинов и королей. Питер вынул меч из ножен и повернулся к Миразу, нарнийцы поддержали Верховного короля бодрым криком.

-Надеюсь, моя победа не слишком вас огорчит, – самоуверенно сказал Мираз и надел ужасный шлем в виде мужского лица с бородой.

_«Наверное, это какой-то образ одного из древних тельмаринских королей»_

Узурпатор достал свой меч и вышел в середину арены, Питер пошел ему навстречу. Они не нападали, а еще только присматривались друг к другу.

-Все еще не поздно сдаться, – наконец сказал Мираз.

-Прошу, – с ненавистью ответил Питер.

-Сколько людей еще должно пасть за трон?

-Лишь один! – проговорил Питер, опуская забрало, и бросился на тельмаринского короля.

Мечи королей ударились о щиты. И обе стороны встретили первый удар дружным гулом. Питер нанес Миразу удар сверху, но тот отбил его щитом, а затем ударил Питера им в лицо.

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и схватила Эдмунда за руку. Он был полностью напряжен и сжал мою руку еще сильнее.

-Прости, - не посмотрев на меня, сказал он. – Лучше отойди, здесь опасно.

Я не послушалась его и продолжила наблюдать за сражением. Мечи Питера и Мираза мелькали настолько быстро, что были почти невидимы, только иногда отбрасывали лучи света мне в глаза, заставляя прищуриваться. Питер ударил Мираза по спине эфесом Риндона, от чего узурпатор громко застонал. Через несколько мгновений они снова сошлись, Мираз вновь ударил Питера щитом по лицу и на этот раз сбил его шлем. Следующий удар – и он чуть не перерезал ему горло, но Питер вовремя отстранился и присел. Опустившись на одно колено, он рассек Миразу правую ногу. Узурпатор заревев, как раненный бык, отступил от противника и кинул выжидающий взгляд на своих лордов.

-Эдмунд, они убьют Питера.

Но ничего не произошло, лорды по-прежнему спокойно наблюдали за происходящим, даже немного ухмылялись. Тогда Мираз понесся на Питера и опрокинул его, через себя, но Верховный король быстро поднялся. Узурпатор, ударив Питера по колену, повалил его и наступил на щит, от чего рука Питера неестественным образом вывернулась, и король закричал от боли. Эдмунд нахмурился.

-Ну же, Пит, поднимайся, - пробормотал он.

Я отвела взгляд от Мираза, у меня начала кружиться голова и сильно затошнило.

-Все будет хорошо, - ответила я то ли себе, то ли Эдмунду.

Питер, все еще лежа на земле, ударил Мираза Риндоном по щиту, и тельмаринский король отступил. Пэвенси откатился назад, уводя за собой узурпатора, а потом, резко изменив направление, повалил Мираза. Когда они оба встали, никто не решался напасть первым.

-Принц, желаешь передохнуть? – спросил Мираз после недолгой паузы.

-Пять минут? – простонал Питер.

-Три!

Эдмунд подбежал к Питеру и помог ему дойти.

Я обернулась и увидела Сьюзен и Каспиана.

_«Когда они приехали? Где Лу?»_

-Люси, - тяжело дыша, сказал Верховный король.

-Пробилась, с его помощью, - Сьюзен благодарно посмотрела на Каспиана.

-Спасибо.

-Что же, ты был занят, - ответил Каспиан.

-Вам лучше отойти подальше, тельмаринцы могут не сдержать свое слово.

Сьюзен обняла брата, и он тихо застонал.

-Ой, прости.

-Улыбайся, - Эдмунд бросил пару косых взглядов в сторону растерянных нарнийцев.

Питер тоже заметил это и, подняв к небу Риндон, выдавил улыбку, все встретили ее радостными криками. Эдмунд посадил брата на стул и взял у него щит.

-Кажется, вывихнута, - сказал Питер.

Эдмунд подошел к нему и начал рассматривать раненую руку.

-Знать бы, умрешь ли дома, если убьют здесь. Ты всегда мне помогал, а я так и ни разу… А-а-а! – в этот момент Эдмунд вправил Питеру руку.

Я отвернулась ото всех, мое сердце бешено колотилось, воздуха не хватало, и все звуки исходили откуда-то издалека.

-Еще успеешь! – ответил Эдмунд.

Теперь я слышала лишь приглушенный лязг мечей и крики – сражение снова началось.

_«Аслан, помоги нам… Я не хочу умирать»_

Что-то опустилось на мое плечо.

-Элинор, уходи, - услышала я.

На этот раз я кивнула и медленно поплелась в Курган, едва переставляя ноги. Восторженный гул со стороны нарнийцев заставил меня хоть немного прийти в себя. Мираз, наклонившись, держался за перевязанную ногу и прикрывался рукой от Питера.

-Сейчас не время для рыцарства, - крикнул кто-то.

Питер уже направился к нам, как Мираз, отдышавшись, схватил меч и набросился на него. Питера вовремя предупредили и он, резко развернувшись, вырвал у узурпатора из рук меч и вонзил его в тело Мираза. Я почувствовала, что больше не могу смотреть на это, и, всеми силами сдерживая тошноту, побежала в Курган. Сотни нарнийцев, которые ожидали там сигнала Каспиана, удивленно посмотрели на меня. Я не обратила на них внимания, жадно вдыхая сырой воздух.

-Ваше Высочество, вам плохо? – спросил Эйрид, направляющийся за мной.

-О, это ты, - я опустилась на колени, прохладный воздух пещер меня немного освежил, но мутило меня все еще сильно. – Нет. Все хорошо.

-Я понимаю вас, - единорог тряхнул гривой и коснулся моего лба прекрасным рогом, а потом заглянул мне в глаза. – Видеть такое очень нелегко.

-Да уж.

Какой-то гном протянул мне кубок.

-Спасибо, - поблагодарила его я и выпила воду, после этого мне стало легче.

-Нарнийцы, они его убили! – прозвучал через несколько минут незнакомый голос. – Наш король убит!

Все напряженно прислушивались, одни обреченно опустили головы, на лицах других я наоборот увидела отвагу. Я с трудом поднялась и хотела выйти, но Эйрид меня остановил, опустив белую морду на плечо.

-Ваше Высочество, нельзя.

-Что там происходит?

-Случилось то, чего мы так боялись, - в черных глазах единорога была сильная печаль.

-Нет, Эдмунд, - я хотела пойти к нему, но не могла, что-то меня останавливало.

Что-то тяжелое сильно ударило землю, с потолка начал осыпаться песок, а стены затряслись.

-Что это? – спросила я.

-Катапульты, - ответил единорог, подняв голову вверх.

Снаряды падали все чаще и чаще, и иногда мне казалось, что они проломят потолок. Я с ужасом наблюдала, как все вокруг дрожит. От одной из стен откололся камень размером с мой кулак и упал возле меня. Хоть он был один и совсем маленький, меня охватила паника, я никак не могла поверить, что наше укрытие сможет выдержать натиск тельмаринцев. Я медленно отступала к стене позади меня. Наконец, коснувшись ее рукой, я почувствовала сильную вибрацию от ударов и отдернула руку.

_«Неужели? Все кончено? Нет, не может быть. Где Люси? Где Аслан, когда Он так нужен?»_

Раздался стук копыт, Каспиан и Громобой спешили сюда. Я вспомнила план.

_«Столбы. Значит, еще не все потеряно? Еще есть возможность победить?» _

-Нарния! Вперед! – крикнул принц.

И нарнийцы понеслись навстречу врагу, а я лишь посмотрела им вслед.


	12. Часть первая Глава 12

**Глава 12. Возвращение Великого Льва.**

Раздался оглушительный грохот, и пещеры Кургана, как во время мощного землетрясения, сильно встряхнуло – Каспиан и остальные сломали столбы и земля, которую они поддерживали, рухнула вниз. От такого толчка я не устояла на ногах. В моей голове бешено пульсировала мысль: _«Что с Эдмундом? Жив ли он?»_ Я прислушалась, там, наверху, шел ожесточенный бой. Грозные крики атакующих врага воинов, тихие стоны погибающих солдат, мощные удары тяжелых камней катапульт, резкий лязг мечей и испуганное ржание лошадей – все это сливалось в ужасную какофонию войны, которая не затихала ни на долю секунды. Я запустила пальцы в волосы, закрыла глаза, пытаясь как-нибудь отвлечься, чтобы хоть немного заглушить гром боя…

Что-то рухнуло у спуска в Курган, и до меня донеслись почти беззвучные крики. Уже догадываясь, что произошло, я выбежала к выходу и увидела пренеприятную картину, подтвердившую мои опасения: спуск в Курган был завален огромными глыбами. Я потеребила прядь волос, раздумывая, что мне делать. Сидеть в полуразрушенных пещерах было страшно, да и, наверное, опасно, а идти наверх еще страшнее, не говоря уж о грозящей опасности. Поколебавшись несколько секунд, я направилась в пещеру с Каменным Столом. Остановившись перед изображением Великого Льва, я замерла, опустив голову. Для меня это изображение было некой нарнийской иконой. Собравшись с мыслями, я подняла голову, и Аслан приветствовал меня величественным взглядом.

-Ты говорил, что будешь с нами, когда придет время. Но… - у меня не хватило сил сказать то, чего я боялась больше всего. – Помоги нам, пожалуйста.

Невыносимая боль в правом боку заставила меня согнуться пополам. Схватившись за него, я нащупала маленький футляр для волшебного зеркальца.

-Может, оно что-нибудь покажет? – я достала круглое зеркало, после этого, как ни странно, боль прошла, словно Лев что-то хотел мне этим сказать.

Я посмотрела в зеркало, сначала в стекле был глубокий золотой туман, но в скорее он рассеялся, показав мне Люси, сидящую на земле, и рядом с ней золотого Льва с пышной роскошной гривой. Они разговаривали, с теплотой глядя друг другу в глаза. Наверное, с помощью магии зеркала, я понимала весь их разговор, хоть в пещере не прозвучало ни звука:

-И ты поможешь? – прозвучал у меня в голове тоненький голосок маленькой королевы, который с каждым новым звуком наполнялся надеждой и радостью все больше и больше.

-Конечно, помогу, моя милая, – тихо ответил Аслан, Его голос напоминал мне сладкое урчание котенка. – И ты тоже.

-Эм, была бы я храбрее.

-Будь ты еще храбрее, ты была бы львицей. Ну что, я думаю, пора разбудить твоих друзей! – теперь голос Аслана был подобен громовым раскатам.

В следующую секунду он взревел так громко, что мне показалось, все деревья вокруг них склонились к земле, как трава от сильного ветра, хотя разглядеть это в маленьком зеркале было почти невозможно. После этого все снова заволок золотистый туман.

Я убрала зеркало обратно в футляр, счастье словно начало проникать по жилам вместе с кровью, оставляя за собой приятное тепло, распространяющееся по всему телу и подходящее к самому сердцу.

_«Мы победим, все будет хорошо! А Эдмунд?..»_

Единственная мысль о нем заставила мое сердце вновь сжаться от боли. Что будет, если его убили? Что-то затрещало у меня над головой, возле каменного изображения Льва, пробивая толстые стены, в пещеру ворвалось что-то странное, темно-коричневого цвета, длинное и тонкое, с какими-то короткими отростками. Оно стрелой пронеслось мимо меня, заставив меня испуганно отпрянуть.

-Деревья! – раздались наверху испуганные голоса.

_«Деревья? Точно, это же их корни, Аслан, наверное, их пробудил»_

Вскоре шум наверху начал затихать, словно удаляясь куда-то. Я пошла к пещерам со столбами, точнее, к тому, что от них осталось. Вскрикнув при виде бездыханных тел, я начала искать способ выбраться наверх. Поднявшись на груду камней, я подтянулась и села на траву, окинув взглядом поле битвы. Застыв от ужаса, я медленно закрыла глаза, меня снова начало мутить.

-Ваше Высочество? – раздался приятный женский голос.

Я обернулась и увидела перед собой кентаврицу с черными распущенными волосами. Она мило улыбнулась мне.

-Где все? – спросила я.

-Враги испугались Деревьев и начали отступать к реке, мы победили, Ваше Высочество.

-Еще нет, - вздохнула я и встала.

-Аслан теперь с нами, и Он нас не бросит. Все будет хорошо, - она обняла меня за плечи.

-Мне нужно к реке.

-Но там сейчас может быть опасно, они скоро придут сюда, лучше подождем их тут.

-Нет, я хочу пойти! Это приказ!

-Приказ? – повторила она медленно, наверное, потому, что не ожидала от меня это услышать. – Ну ладно, Ваше Высочество, раз вы того желаете, я отведу вас к реке.

Мы вышли из леса к реке, ее воды быстро несли какие-то деревянные обломки, кое-где на дне сверкали брошенные тельмаринские шлемы. Тельмаринцы сдались и, выходя на берег, складывали оружие перед нарнийцами. Недалеко ото всех стояли Пэвенси, Каспиан и Аслан. Я встретилась взглядом со Львом, но почему-то не смогла смотреть в Его золотистые глаза, и опустила голову.

-Принцесса Дергейс, - сказал Он, и я почувствовала, как все обернулись.

Я перешла через реку, выбрав самое неглубокое место, и поклонилась Льву, Он улыбнулся в ответ.

-Ваше Высочество, помните пророчество? – проговорил Лев.

-Да, - стыдливо ответила я. – Прости, Аслан. Я не сделала ничего полезного.

-И не спасла нарнийцев от смерти?

-Это всего лишь пустяк.

-Пустяк? Из малого вырастает большее, Дергейс. Спасенные жизни – это уже достаточно большой подвиг, - Он дыхнул на меня, и мне стало так спокойно и хорошо, как не было еще никогда.

Я не смогла сказать ни слова, но почувствовала, что Он и так знает все мои мысли. Кто-то коснулся моей ладони, я увидела перед собой Эдмунда, он был весь в крови и царапинах, хотя у Каспиана, Питера и Сьюзен тоже был не лучший вид.

-Эдмунд! – я крепко обняла его и зашептала. – Я так боялась за тебя.

-Все хорошо.


	13. Часть первая Глава 13

**Глава 13. Коронация.**

Мы ехали на лошадях к тельмаринскому замку, мимо ликующих нарнийцев, тельмаринцы же были не так радостны, иногда я даже ловила злые взгляды в свою сторону, но старалась не обращать на них внимания. Несколько юных кентавров шли рядом с нами, весело улыбаясь. Я встретилась взглядом с одним из них, светловолосым мальчиком-кентавром, наверное, ему было не больше десяти лет. Улыбнувшись ему, я получила в ответ светлую, по-детски наивную улыбку.

-Ваше Величество, вы спасли моего папу, - быстро проговорил мальчик с восторгом глядя мне в глаза, было очень заметно, что он стеснялся. – Спасибо.

Я снова улыбнулась ему и поправила выбившуюся прядь каштановых волос.

В отличие от светлых улиц города, тронный зал замка был мрачен, несмотря на всю торжественность коронации. Серые стены, огромные окна, пропускающие лучи солнца, которые как будто теряли все свое тепло и яркость, большие черные люстры с потушенными свечами висели под самым потолком, и темно-серый трон в конце зала, казалось, что радость была. Я медленно шла за Пэвенси, едва переставляя ноги, и рассматривала все детали зала. Мы остановились недалеко от трона и начали ждать Каспиана.

И вот он зашел…Длинная коричневая мантия со светлым мехом по краям тянулась за ним по полу, он был одет в бежевый камзол и коричневые штаны из плотной ткани, заправленные в черные кожаные сапоги до колена. Радом с ним шел Аслан, неторопливо переставляя мощные лапы и внимательно рассматривая нарнийцев и тельмаринцев, стоявших по бокам от Него, хоть на это Ему и требовался лишь один мимолетных взгляд. С другой стороны от Каспиана шел Корнелиус в темно-серой тунике со светлыми узорами и черным поясом. Он нес обитый темно-коричневым бархатом поднос, на котором лежала золотая корона, украшенная большими сапфирами и рубинами.

-Именем освобожденных нарнийцев, - проговорил Лев торжественно, когда все остановились, и Каспиан встал на одно колено. – Нарекаю тебя, Каспиан Десятый, королем Нарнии.

Корнелиус аккуратно возложил корону на голову юноши и едва заметно улыбнулся ему. Каспиан гордо опустился на трон, уголки его губ слегка дернулись вверх, и король окинул счастливым взглядом своих подданных.

-Да здравствует король Каспиан! – несколько раз прокричали все.

Я зашла в комнату, выделенную мне. Три служанки, которые о чем-то шептались, увидев меня, они, как по команде, поклонились. Я обвела взглядом комнату, обстановка была угнетающая: несколько огромных окон, прикрытых тяжелыми темно-бардовыми шторами занимали одну из стен почти полностью, кроваво-алый ковер с черным солнцем в центре на весь пол, большое зеркало, почти в два человеческих роста, и гигантский платяной шкаф из красного дерева. Я подошла к зеркалу и рассмотрела себя с ног до головы. На мне было шелковое светло-голубое, даже почти белое, платье с голубым поясом, я получила его в ту ночь, когда Аслан рассказал мне все.

_«И как Эдмунд мог влюбиться в меня?»_ – пробормотала я себе под нос, задумчиво потеребив прядь волос. – _«Ни красоты, ни ума…»_

Отвернувшись от зеркала, я направилась к шкафу.

-Ого! – я пробежалась быстрым взглядом по пестрым платьям. – Я такого ни разу в жизни не видела? И что? Можно выбирать любое? Какое понравится?

-Да, Ваше Высочество, - ответила мне одна из служанок, про которых я совершенно забыла.

Я едва коснулась пальцами рукава одного из платьев. Оно было ярко-красное, широкие рукава были украшены золотыми нитями, образующими прекрасные узоры, я обернулась к зеркалу и потеряла дар речи от восторга.

_«Так, первое выбирать нельзя, там еще много других»_

Не просмотрев и половину всего, что висело в шкафу, я выбрала платье из темно-зеленой парчи, нижняя юбка из светло-зеленого шелка была расшита серебром, рукава-воланы с разрезами, из которых виднелся всё тот же светло-зеленый шелк.

-Прекрасно! – в один голос проговорили служанки, но с абсолютно каменными лицами. – Вам очень идет это платье, Ваше Высочество!

Одна из служанок зашнуровала мне платье, а другая принесла мне туфли, а третья украшения. Это были серебряные серьги с круглыми изумрудами и кулон к ним. Последний раз посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я вышла из комнаты.

-Элинор, - раздался у меня за спиной приятный голос. – О, а тебе идет зеленый цвет.

Эдмунд был одет в синий камзол и черные брюки. Он улыбнулся и подал мне руку.

-Спасибо, – я опустила свою ладонь в его. – Ты ждал меня?

-Да. Уже полчаса. А знаешь, очень интересно слушать твои комментарии к платьям.

-А что, сильно было слышно? – спросила я слегка краснея.

Эдмунд посмотрел прямо мне в глаза, а затем коснулся губами моей щеки.

-Разве это так важно сейчас? Там скоро все начнется, будет нехорошо, если мы опоздаем.

Как только мы зашли в пышный зал, сразу заиграла музыка, нежная, спокойная, она словно лилась из-под тонких струн золотых арф, которых едва касались пальцами дриады. Спустя несколько секунд, на одной из самых высоких нот, к арфам присоединилось звонкое пение флейт фавнов. Каспиан подошел к Сьюзен и с поклоном пригласил ее на танец. Королева была одета в роскошное платье из бархата винного цвета с золотой нижней юбкой, рукава из бардовой ткани были расклешены от локтей. Она с улыбкой поклонилась королю, и они закружились в быстром танце.

-Эх, Сью… – услышала я тихий голос Эдмунда.

-Что? – я заметила, что он смотрел на танцующую пару.

-Позвольте пригласить Вас на танец, Ваше Высочество.

Уже давно стемнело, в небе зажглись яркие звездочки, а месяц плавно плыл по своей невидимой небесной дороге. Я подошла к открытому окну одного из коридоров, громкая музыка и смех мне уже порядком надоели, сейчас хотелось только одного – тишины. Я облокотилась на подоконник и, вдохнув теплый свежий воздух, закрыла глаза.

-Элинор, – я обернулась и увидела того, кого совсем не ожидала увидеть. – Почему ты стоишь здесь одна?

-Мне больше нравится быть одной. А как ты? Разве тебе сейчас можно вставать?

-Ну, мне ведь не ноги сломали, - парень ухмыльнулся и прислонился плечом к стене. – А всего лишь ребра. Так значит ты принцесса, ты не говорила об этом.

-Ты тоже не все мне рассказал, не забывай. Твой отец… - я замялась. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так ненавидел Мираза.

-Да уж, у нас было полное взаимопонимание с ним. Вообще я стараюсь не нарываться, но в этот раз… - он вздохнул и замолчал. – А с кем ты танцевала?

-Ты что, следишь за мной? Это король Эдмунд.

-Ну, танцевать мне нельзя, так что пока я просто смотрю, кто что делает. Это тот самый мальчишка, с которым ты улетела на грифоне?

-Мальчишка? Да ты всего на пару лет его старше!

-Так это был он?

-Он, а что?

-Ничего. Просто интересно, куда он смотрел, когда ее возлюбленную избивал Мираз? О, это он идет?

Действительно, это был Эдмунд.

-Эдмунд, это Эрлиан, если бы не он, Мираз бы, наверное, меня убил.

-Очень приятно, - ответил король таким тоном, будто перед ним его заклятый враг. – Король Эдмунд Справедливый.

-Мне тоже, - Эрлиан смерил его таким же взглядом. – Извините, Ваше Высочество, но мне пора идти. – Эрлиан поклонился мне и ушел.

-Зачем ты так с ним? – спросила я у Эдмунда, глядя Эрлиану вслед. – Он меня спас!

-А ты не думала, почему он тебя спас?

-Думала! Он сын лорда. А Мираз отправил его отца искать Восточные земли, и Эрлиан его ненавидел, вот почему! – я скрестила руки на груди.

-Ты побольше его слушай! Странно, что он назвал себя сыном лорда, а не…

-Это мне сказал Каспиан! – оборвала я Эдмунда. – А если ты не прекратишь так себя вести, я с тобой вообще разговаривать не буду!

Эдмунд замолчал.

-Прости, я не знаю что на меня нашло, - Эдмунд посмотрел в окно, на звезды.

-Леопард и Корона, - прошептала я, заметив знакомые созвездия.

-Да. Знаешь, именно под этими созвездиями я начал испытывать любовь к тебе… хотя нет, это была еще не любовь, может быть, симпатия, привязанность, но они положили начало всему. Словно искра промелькнула в ту ночь, и она была сильна, настолько сильна, что с того момента, чем больше ты была рядом, тем больше я в тебе нуждался. Я не мог прожить без тебя ни секунды. Не мог… и больше никогда не смогу.


	14. Часть первая Эпилог

**Эпилог.**

Аслан собрал всех у старого дуба, растущего на самом краю обрыва в городе. Но сам Лев со Сьюзен и Питером пришли последними.

-Нарния принадлежит нарнийцам, так же как и людям, - громко заговорил Каспиан, когда все собрались. – Но тех, кто того желает, Аслан отправит на родину наших пращуров.

-Мы уже тысячу лет не живем в Тельмаре, - сказал один из тельмаринцев.

-Мы говорим не о Тельмаре, - ответил Аслан. – Ваши предки были флибустьеры, их выбросило не остров, там была пещера – вход в этот мир из другого, мира наших королей и королев. Я могу вернуть вас на этот остров, хорошее место, чтобы начать новую жизнь.

Тельмаринцы замолчали, лишь иногда до меня доносился тихий недовольный ропот.

-Я пойду! – согласился, наконец, один из них. – Да, я согласен идти.

-Мы тоже! – сказала женщина, укачивающая младенца, а обнимавший ее за плечи мужчина согласно кивнул.

Они вышли из толпы и остановились перед Львом.

-Так как вы первые, ваша судьба в том мире будет хорошей, - Аслан дыхнул на них, а затем повернулся к дереву, и его ствол разделился на две части.

Замерев на несколько секунд от неожиданности и испуга, все трое пошли к порталу и бесследно исчезли в нем. По толпе пронесся удивленный гул.

-Как знать, что он не отправляет нас на смерть? - крикнул кто-то.

-Сир, если мой пример кому-нибудь поможет, я сейчас же проведу туда одиннадцать мышей, - Рипичип поклонился Аслану.

-Нет, - мягко ответил Лев. – В том мире с вами сделают ужасную вещь. Пойти должны другие.

-Мы пойдем, - с небольшой неуверенностью в голосе сказал Питер.

-Как пойдем? – Эдмунд с угасающей надеждой посмотрел на брата.

-Идем, - повторил Верховный король. – Нам пора. Мы… мы здесь больше не нужны, - Питер подошел к Каспиану и протянул ему Риндон.

-Я сберегу его для тебя, - ответил он, крепко сжимая алые ножны меча.

-Боюсь, что не стоит, - проговорила Сьюзен. – Мы не вернемся.

_«Нет? Но… но как?»_

Что-то сильно кольнуло меня в сердце, мне очень не хотелось покидать этот мир, за несколько дней ставший для меня родным.

-Не вернемся? – переспросила Люси.

-Вы вернетесь, - Питер обвел взглядом нас троих. – Мы – нет, так сказал Аслан.

-Почему? Они что, провинились? – Люси с грустью и небольшой обидой посмотрела на Льва.

-Совсем наоборот, милая, - ответил Он. – Всему свое время, в этом мире им больше нечему учится, теперь им пора жить в своем.

-Все хорошо, - Питер подошел к сестре и взял ее за руки. – Не так, как я думал, но все правильно! Ты потом поймешь. Пошли.

Я, Питер, Люси и Эдмунд подошли к стоящим рядом с Асланом нарнийцам.

-Возможно я тебя больше не увижу, - я погладила единорога по белоснежной морде.

-Надо надеяться, - ответил Эйрид. – Ваше Высочество.

Я запустила пальцы в шелковую гриву и улыбнулась единорогу.

-Я буду надеяться! – я поклонилась ему и встала рядом с Эдмундом и остальными.

Сьюзен закончила свой разговор с Каспианом и уже направилась к нам, как остановилась и, развернувшись, поцеловала его. И он нежно прижал к себе королеву, опустил голову ей на плечо и, закрыв глаза, что-то прошептал. Когда король разжал объятия, Сьюзен подошла к нам. Я последний раз окинула взглядом всех и повернулась к дереву, зная, что если я задержусь еще хоть на минуту, уйти не смогу. Я вошла в портал, чувствуя, как все меняется вокруг, не только появляется станция и шум, а меняется сам мир.

_«Вот и все…»_

Я была в своей школьной форме, у той самой скамейки, у которой стояли мои вещи. Я бросила взгляд на другой конец станции и увидела смотрящего в мою сторону Эдмунда. Я улыбнулась ему и села в поезд.


	15. Часть вторая Глава 1

**Глава 1. Боль.**

-Эдмунд, а как ты думаешь, когда мы вернемся? – спросила я, крепко держа парня за руку.

Я с надеждой посмотрела в его глаза. Мне очень хотелось снова там оказаться, избавиться от этой Английской скуки и обыденности.

-Аслан сказал, что мы вернемся, а там, кто знает, скоро ли это будет. Надо ждать, – Эдмунд улыбнулся. – А вот мы и пришли. – Он посмотрел в сторону моего дома.

-Да, действительно… – мне так не хотелось отпускать его. – Эдмунд, может, зайдешь?

-Ну, если моя принцесса этого желает, я просто не могу ей отказать!

Я, как всегда, когда он называет меня своей принцессой, не смогла сдержать смех. А он лишь нежно взглянул на меня, и только карие глаза смеялись. Не отводя от него взгляд, я открыла дверь.

-Мам, привет! – сказала я.

Она стояла в гостиной спиной ко мне и смотрела в окно.

-Что случилось? – не получив ответа, спросила я, в сердце мгновенно закралась какая-та непонятная тревога и боль.

Я подошла к ней и, приобняв, повторила вопрос.

-Элинор, – прошептала она, обернувшись. По ее щекам непрерывно текли слезы. Она прижала меня к себе.

-Мама, – я с тревогой взглянула на нее, что-то больно кольнуло внутри, заставив меня вздрогнуть, как от мощного удара.

Она протянула мне немного помятый клочок бумаги и снова отвернулась к окну. Обернувшись на Эдмунда, все еще стоявшего в дверях гостиной и с тревогой смотревшего на меня, я развернула бумажку и прочитала:

_«Имя: __Альфред Эндрю Кэллвуд__. _

_Убит: __14 мая 1943 года.»_

_Убит!_ Внутри что-то сильно сжалось, принося невыносимую боль, от которой хотелось громко закричать, но которая не давала даже издать самый слабый тихий звук, это болела душа…

-Эл, как ты? – раздался в телефонной трубке голос Эдмунда.

-Держусь. Даже не верится, прошла целая неделя, - почувствовав на губах соленый вкус, я вытерла слезы. – А _его_ больше нет…

-Не плачь, – прошептал он, как всегда угадав по голосу.

-Я не… – кто-то позвонил в дверь, не дав мне договорить. – Ой, кто-то пришел, пока.

-Пока.

Я положила трубку и поплелась к двери. На пороге стояли двое незнакомых мужчин.

-Мисс Кэллвуд? – спросил один из них, протянув мне удостоверение. – Капитан полиции Блэк.

-Эмм, проходите, – ответила я. – А что случилось?

Капитан сел в кресло и внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, от его пристального взгляда мне стало не по себе.

-Два часа назад Вашу мать сбила машина, – он опустил глаза.

_«Сбила машина»_ – эти слова били в сотни раз сильнее ножа, вонзенного в сердце.

По моему телу прошлась неприятная дрожь, заставившая меня сжать кулаки до боли в пальцах, в голове у меня была лишь одна мысль, и я, на несколько секунд зажмурив глаза, чувствовала медленные удары сердца.

Второй полицейский опустился передо мной на колени и, взяв меня за руки, заговорил:

-Тише, тише, девочка моя, все будет хорошо, - в его глазах я увидела боль, он сочувствовал мне, но ничего не мог сделать. – Скажи, твой отец жив?

Я помотала головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и жестом указала на стол, где лежала похоронка. Рассматривая ее, мужчины что-то тихо обсуждали, но я слышала их разговор. Наконец, второй полицейский снова встал передо мной.

-А родственники? Или друзья родителей, которые хотели бы взять тебя к себе?

-Нет … – бездумно ответила я, даже не стараясь кого-нибудь вспомнить.

-Ничего, мы разберемся, – ответил мужчина. – Вы можете прийти на опознание через два часа?

Я машинально кивнула.

Хлопнула дверь – они ушли, а я осталась одна…

_«Их больше нет… »_


	16. Часть вторая Глава 2

**Глава 2. Без названия.**

-Сегодня должны прийти из органов опеки… – начала я, положив голову Эдмунду на плечо. Его и без того хмурое лицо помрачнело еще сильнее.

-У тебя кто-нибудь остался?

-Нет. Никого.

Эдмунд тяжело вздохнул.

-Ну, может быть ты кого-то забыла, а они…

-Нет, Эдмунд. Я понимаю, ты говоришь это, чтобы успокоить меня, но… – я не смогла договорить.

-Никогда нельзя терять надежду. Надо смотреть на жизнь веселее, она бывает не только в черных тонах, горе и неудачи не могут длиться вечно, за ними всегда будет радость и счастье. А Аслан, Он никогда не бросит нас, никогда.

По противоположной окну стене проползла гигантская тень, а в следующую секунду раздался громкий стук.

-Пришли… – я направилась к двери.

-Мисс Кэллвуд, меня зовут Рита Файрстоун, я из органов опеки, – на пороге стояла высокая худая женщина лет тридцати, увидев Эдмунда, она удивленно рассмотрела его с ног до головы. – Мисс Кэллвуд, что это? В документах не записано, что у Вас есть брат.

Мы с Эдмундом переглянулись. От фразы «что это?» во мне все закипело. Как только я хотела ей все высказать, Эд меня перебил:

-Я ее парень, – совершенно спокойно ответил он, как будто ему все было безразлично. – А еще я человек. Так что убедительно попрошу Вас использовать выражение «что это?» по отношению к неодушевленным предметам.

Миссис Файрстоун бросила на Эдмунда яростный взгляд, зашла в дом и начала все внимательно рассматривать.

-У Вас тут не очень-то чисто, – она смахнула со стола пыль.

-Вы пришли за этим? – спросила я, чувствуя, что еще одна такая выходка, и я подниму громкий крик на всю улицу о том, что мне и без нее плохо.

-Терпение, – противным голосом сказала она и присела в кресло, доставая из своей сумки какие-то бумаги.

-Не обращай внимания, Эл, она злится из-за меня, – услышала я шепот стоящего сзади Эдмунда.

Проигнорировав его слова, я прислонилась к дверному косяку и начала упорно сверлить женщину взглядом.

Просмотрев все бумаги, она снова заговорила:

-Мисс Кэллвуд, по причине отсутствия опекуна Вас переселят в детский дом.

-Детский дом? – в темно-карих глазах Эдмунда пылала ярость. – Да как Вы можете? Прошло всего лишь полторы недели, это же так мало!

-Успокойтесь, молодой человек. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы найти опекуна. Мы проверили архивы, и родственников у мисс Кэллвуд не осталось, – женщина перевела взгляд на меня. – Завтра в три часа будьте готовы.

-Ну вот. Какая тут может быть надежда? – сказала я, закрывая дверь.

Эдмунд обнял меня и нежно поцеловал.

-Аслан не оставит нас.

Присев на тумбочку, я взяла кулон в виде лебедя – подарок Эдмунда на мой день рождения.

_«Надеюсь, Сьюзен обрадуется такому подарку»_

Сжав кулон в руке, я начала вспоминать самые счастливые моменты моей жизни. Это были такие мелочи, начиная от дешевой куклы, которая казалась мне такой большой и красивой, и кончая той ночью, когда мы с Эдмундом смотрели на звезды. Это были мелочи, которым я не придавала большого значения. Что такое счастье я поняла только сейчас, когда оно исчезло.

-Ну все, – Эдмунд сел рядом со мной. – У нас есть еще пятнадцать минут.

-Да, – задумчиво протянула я. – Пятнадцать минут и мы больше никогда не увидимся.

Эдмунд вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

-И как ты представляешь наши отношения? – спросила я.

-Легко, – он коснулся губами моего плеча.

-Если бы все было так же просто, как и на словах… Кстати, я думаю, Сью обрадуется. – Я протянула ему кулон.

-Нет. Он твой, – Эдмунд сжал мои пальцы в кулак.

-Его отнимут у меня в приюте, пусть лучше он будет у Сью, чем у кого-то там.

Он резко прижал меня к себе.

-Так не должно быть, Эл – тихо прошептал он, как будто боялся, что кто-нибудь чужой услышит.

-Кто может знать, как должно быть? – я сомкнула руки у него на спине, уже не в силах сдерживать эмоции. Но разреветься при нем я не могла, пусть он думает, что мне лучше, чем он это себе представляет. – Только Аслан, а если Он посылает мне эти испытания, значит, я заслужила их. Значит, я должна их выдержать.

-Нет, ты не заслужила такого.

В дверь постучали.

-Пора, – я потянулась за чемоданом с вещами, но Эдмунд опередил меня.

-Иди, – кратко сказал он.

-Мисс Кэллвуд, – на пороге стояла миссис Файрстоун и какой-то незнакомый мужчина. – Вы готовы?

-Да, готова, – я помогла Эдмунду погрузить вещи в машину и подождала, пока он поговорит с Ритой, которая смотрела на него с нескрываемым отвращением. Когда Эд подошел ко мне, я крепко обняла его и все-таки заставила взять кулон. – Прощай. Я люблю тебя.

-До встречи, – ответил он. – Я люблю тебя.


End file.
